New Neighbors
by Enclownter
Summary: DH/BTVS Bree/Faith After Sunnydale's downfall, certain places became hotspots for vampires. The slayers are spread all over the world, each assigned to a different hotspot to try and rid it of it's vampires. Faith is assigned to Wisteria Lane.
1. Welcome to Wisteria Lane

**Welcome to Wisteria Lane**

Disclaimer: I do not own desperate housewives or buffy the vampire slayer and this is for entertainment purposes only.

Takes place during season 2 of desperate housewives and post season 7 of buffy the vampire slayer.

* * *

><p>Faith raised her eyebrows as she drove through her new street. It was most certainly the least likely place she had ever come across that would be a hotspot for vampires. The houses were perfectly maintained and beautiful right down to the picket fences. Faith shook her head in disbelief as she tried to reason with herself why Giles decided that, out of all the slayers in the world, she was the one to be chosen for Wisteria Lane. The whole point was to blend in and Faith was certain that, for her, this was not going to be a possibility.<p>

Faith suddenly spurted out the beer she had been idly drinking as she approached her new house. For one thing, it was enormous, much like a lot of the other houses in Wisteria Lane. The second thing was that it was pink with a white picket fence and a neatly mown front lawn. This was the last place Faith thought she would end up and she silently cursed the council for assigning her this house. It was obvious they still held a grudge against her for her...well sordid past.

After bringing her boxes inside, Faith glanced out the window where she saw clusters of nosy neighbours eying her moving van and house. Great. Just what she needed when harbouring a secret identity - a group of neighbours who were going to make it their number one priority to find out what it was. She was startled by a sudden knock at the door and quickly went to hide the box holding her weapons. She then took a deep breath before opening the door. Standing there were four women, each holding a housewarming gift of sorts. The red head holding a basket of muffins began to introduce them. 'Hello, I'm Bree and this is Susan, Lynette and Gaby. We just thought we'd welcome you to Wisteria Lane.' Faith eyed them with disbelief written on her face. Wow this neighbourhood sure was keen. 'Hey, I'm Faith.' She nodded their way. 'I'd invite you in but the place is kinda a mess at the moment...'

'Say no more, we just thought it would be nice to get to know the new neighbour. If you need any help at all with anything, I'm sure we would all be delighted to help,' Bree exclaimed, a smile plastered onto her face. Gaby coughed slightly at this last statement but Lynette elbowed her casually to set her straight. This was going to be an interesting few months...


	2. Suspicious Minds

**Suspicious Minds**

That same afternoon, the four women along with Edie sat down to play poker as they always did every week, only this time, with a new neighbor to gossip about.

'Well I heard she was from Sunnydale; you know, the place that was annihilated or something by that massive earthquake,' Edie exclaimed.

'Oh my God, that poor girl,' Susan said as she dealt out the cards.

'Hmm...did anyone think that she was, well, kinda young to move into that great big house all by herself?' The others nodded in agreement to Lynette's question.

'Ladies, I think we should keep an eye on Faith. Something just doesn't seem right about her,' Bree summed up what they were all thinking and they continued to play with a certain new neighbor on their minds.

Faith waited until all of the lights were off in the houses around her before setting off for patrol. There was a cemetery nearby and so she would start there. Faith sighed. Damn did she miss the times when Friday night meant drinking and partying. Smirking slightly, Faith remembered that slaying and partying could easily go hand in hand.

Bree sighed as she got out of bed. Sleep was not coming easily to her as of late. She just wasn't used to sleeping in a bed without Rex there. Perhaps a nice glass of warm milk would relax her. As she made her way back to her bedroom, something caught Bree's eye. She peered out of her window only to see Faith strolling along, casually swinging what looked like some kind of wooden stick. A steak she concurred. Frowning slightly, Bree decided to make it a top priority to find out what was going on with her mysterious new neighbour.


	3. Interrogations

**Interrogations**

'Yes, you should definitely go and question her. Wandering the streets at night with a stake is not exactly normal behaviour,' Gabby said whilst sipping her morning coffee. The friends had met up on her porch after hearing Bree's strange news. Lynette, however, shook her head. 'No Bree, I don't think it would be a good idea to bombard her with questions. You have to be tactful.'

'Yes you're right, Lynette. But as we know, what am I best at?'

The others all answered simultaneously, 'presentation.'

That afternoon, Bree marched over to Faith's house, jug in hand. Forcing a smile onto her face, Bree knocked on the door. Faith looked through the peephole and sighed before answering the door. This red head was not giving her a break.

'Hi, I introduced myself yesterday and I was just wondering if you had some sugar I might make use of.'

'Yeah sure whatever. It's Bree, right?' Faith let Bree into her house looking her up and down wearily. Bree stepped inside and glanced around. 'So, Faith. Where are you from?' Faith's insides tightened slightly as she realised Bree was most likely more interested in juicy gossip rather than sugar. 'I'm from...around. I'm not one for settling. Last place was Sunnydale. You know, the place with the, uh, earthquake.'

Bree continued with small talk and came to a very significant conclusion: Faith was a terrible liar. Something about her answers were off and Bree was determined to get to the bottom of it. She decided it was time to play dirty. 'I saw you last night. You were walking somewhere in the middle of the night holding a wooden stake. I was just wondering what you were doing?' Bree held her breath, waiting for Faith's reaction. To her surprise, Faith started to walk towards her with a look on her face that Bree was not very comfortable with.

'You seem very interesting in what I do with my nights, Bree. You going somewhere with this?' She had, by this point, backed Bree into the door and was leaning very close to her so their faces were inches apart. To make Bree even more uncomfortable, Faith glanced down at her lips before looking back up into her eyes with a smile that would cause the weak-hearted to faint. Bree looked at Faith with utter shock and was completely paralysed. She quickly snapped herself back into reality and pushed Faith away. 'What on earth do you think you are doing?' She exclaimed. 'That is highly inappropriate behaviour.' With that, she hurried out of the house, her previous question forgotten for the moment. Faith smirked before shouting out the door to Bree, 'you forgot your sugar!' She then retreated back into the house, pleased that her plan had worked. She then swore fervently under her breath when she realised how close she had been to being found out. It had only been two days and already Faith was getting interrogated. She decided it was time to make a phone call.

Bree breathed a sigh of relief as she shut her door behind her. She could not understand what Faith was playing at. Granted, Faith was very attractive, beautiful even, but she was much younger than Bree and, for God's sakes, she was a woman! It made absolutely no sense to Bree as to why Faith would come on to her. Suddenly, it hit her. Faith was obviously hiding something and this was her way of dealing with it. Well Bree was not going to be fooled.


	4. False Accusations

**False Accusations**

Faith slammed down the phone in annoyance. The council was just not taking her seriously. Faith thought resentfully how Buffy was most likely loving her apparent failure on the good team. Faith knew that Buffy had always seen her as a threat, especially when the potentials had chosen her as their leader over Buffy. Yeah, that had really gotten to B. Unfortunately, she had gone and fucked that thing up and it looked like this was going in the same direction, what with Bree and the other nosy neighbours getting in the way. Putting aside any negative feelings, Faith concentrated on the task at hand - try to patrol without being watched.

Faith, once again, waited until every light was out before waiting yet another hour. Once she was absolutely sure that everyone must be asleep, clad in her usual black leather with her stake hidden this time, Faith snuck out of her house. Little did she know that a certain red head had been waiting up for this very moment.

Bree was not used to this kind of detective work and she had to admit it was very unladylike for her to be tiptoeing in the shadows, a gun tucked away in her coat, following a new neighbour in the middle of the night. It was so out of character, it was almost laughable and yet still Bree followed Faith. For the life of her, Bree had no idea where this unusual girl was taking her and she was glad to have remembered the gun. Unfortunately for Bree, she was unaware that she was dealing with a slayer. In what seemed a blink of an eye, Faith had vanished out of sight. Bree sighed and, after searching around a little, made her way home. There would be other nights.

The whole of Wisteria Lane was woken to a horrible sound. A woman's shrill scream pierced the peaceful morning air and, as the nosy neighbours they were, the residents of Wisteria Lane hurried out of their houses in dressing gowns and pyjamas to find out what all the commotion was about. There they found an ambulance and men carrying a woman on a stretcher. She was covered by a blanket, which meant that there was a dead body in Wisteria Lane. Mrs. Peters who lived next to Lynette Scavo was in hysterics, tears streaming down her face. The neighbours soon found out that Mrs. Peters had found Ida Greenberg lying face down in her bushes when she went to collect her newspaper. She was stone cold and Mrs. Peters assumed it was murder due to the bloody gash on her neck.

Faith observed the entire scene from her window and she cursed under her breath. After realising she was being followed, Faith had had to take a detour and go back home, leaving the vamps to roam free. They had obviously made a nice snack of Ida Greenberg and Faith felt guilt wash over her. She quickly pushed this aside. It was a fact that she couldn't save everybody. It was a shame that someone as nice and innocent as Ida had to take the fall for her mistake of not being careful enough though. As she observed the scene, Faith's eyes suddenly met a pair that were staring at her through the window. Bree stood there motionless, her eyes boring into Faith's as she came to a horribly false conclusion: Faith was somehow responsible for Ida's murder. Okay, so maybe not horribly false...


	5. Just a Little Research

**Just a Little Research**

That Friday, the five friends sat around Lynette's table for their weekly poker. The gossip of this week's poker game was Ida Greenberg's murder and Bree had some very interesting suspicions to add to the table.

'This may sound crazy but I think that Faith had something to do with this,' she pointed out. The others were not so sure and brushed it aside without giving it much thought. Bree, however, was determined to follow this through and continued. 'I'm being serious, girls. I mean, what do we know about this 'Faith'? Does anybody even know her last name?' The others shook the heads, finally starting to see where Bree was coming from before Edie chipped in with some interesting news. 'Lehane.' The others looked at her quizzically. Edie shook her head and looked at them all with distaste. 'Her last name? It's Lehane. Yeah I saw her a few nights ago at some club and, after a few drinks we got pretty friendly'. All four of the other women's faces changed into looks of disbelief and shock. Edie looked at them all in turn before realising what they were getting at. 'No, no, no! Not like that! God! Do you really think I'm that much of a slut? Actually...don't answer that.' They all laughed and the previous speculations on Faith were forgotten. That is, except for Bree who was planning on doing a little research about their new neighbour.

As soon as she got home, Bree sat down at her computer and typed in Faith's full name. She gasped in horror as the list of search results popped up. They all had one very significant detail in common; Faith had been in prison for manslaughter and had escaped only a few years into her sentence. For heaven's sakes! There was a murderer living on their quiet little street and nobody except her had any idea. Well, it was quite obvious to Bree who was responsible for Ida's murder. It was her obligation to turn Faith in. Before she could have any second thoughts, Bree picked up the phone and dialled 911. She reported everything that had happened and everything she knew. To her surprise, nobody seemed to show much interest. It was as if she was making the whole thing up and the fact that this woman had been one of America's most wanted seemed to have slipped their minds. Something was going on and Bree was determined to find out what it was. The next morning, she decided she would send the police copies of the articles she had found but, when morning came, all traces of Faith Lehane on the Internet had vanished


	6. Serious Talking

**Serious Talking**

Bree stared at the screen with utter shock written on her face. She soon found herself exiting her house and, before she knew it, she was standing outside Faith's house, banging her fist against the door, resolve and anger coursing through her veins. As soon as Faith opened the door, Bree pushed past her and into her house. 'Faith, I am not an idiot. I know something is going on and I demand that you tell me what it is.'

'What the fuck are you talking about, Bree?' Faith threw back at her. Bree marched right up to Faith and looked her in the eyes. 'I know you went to prison for murder and that you escaped a few years ago.'

Alarm flashed in Faith's eyes for a second.

But only for a second.

Faith's 'not-bothered' demeanor soon made a return and she gave Bree one of her most dazzling smiles. 'Lets talk about this over drinks tonight,' she said casually before plonking herself down on her couch and turning on the TV. Bree stared at her with her mouth hanging open slightly in shock. She then picked up the TV remote and turned the TV off. 'No, I want to talk about it now,' she argued adamantly. Faith looked up at Bree with annoyance. 'Look, Red, I can't talk now I gotta go to work in 10 minutes. If we go out tonight, I can give you all my time so surely that's better.' Bree didn't like the sound of 'drinks' but she did seem to be making sense. If finding out the truth to protect her neighbourhood meant spending an evening with a murderer then that is what she would do. 'Fine. We'll do it your way,' she agreed reluctantly. 'Oh and don't call me 'Red'.'

Faith smirked and called out the door as Bree left, 'I'll pick you up at 8. And wear something nice!' She finally let the alarm show the only way a slayer knows how; she kicked over the coffee table.

'No you are not wearing that.' Faith looked Bree up and down shaking her head.

'Well I'm sorry that I don't want to dress like a...like a hooker like some people,' Bree defensively shot back. She couldn't believe that she was actually going out for drinks with this woman. Oh the lengths she would go to to find out what she wanted.

Faith crossed Bree's threshold and entered her house, only stopping when she was a step away from the confused red head. 'What do you think you're doing?' Bree exclaimed in shock as Faith unbuttoned Bree's blouse a few buttons. 'Little better,' Faith said as stepped back to look at the result. She had to admit, Bree was looking hot if not a little overdressed. Bree was flustered and confused by the looks she was receiving from Faith and hurried past her out of the door. 'We'd better get going. We have a lot to talk about,' Bree said, eyeing Faith wearily for the last part.

'When you said 'going for drinks' this is not quite what I had in mind,' Bree shouted over the unbearable noise of the club Faith had just dragged her into. Faith pushed her down onto a stool at the bar as she took the other one.

'Calm down, Mary Poppins. We'll have plenty of time to talk,' she shouted back before ordering them both a drink. Faith downed hers immediately whilst Bree sniffed her shot with disdain. 'You wouldn't happen to have anything...nicer than this would you?' Bree asked the guy at the bar tentatively. Faith smirked as he sneered at her. 'What did you have in mind?'

'Oh I don't know...maybe a nice glass of Pinot grigio?'

'Pinot what-y-what? Look, lady. We got what I gave you. Either drink it or don't,' the guy said before moving to serve someone else. Bree, miffed at being spoken to so rudely, looked sideways at the brunette next to her who was chuckling quietly. She frowned and shouted over the music, 'I don't know what's so funny, other than the fact that you would drink this filth.' Faith, unfazed, replied, 'Bree, listen to me. You can either sit here as the tight-ass you are normally so good at being whilst getting absolutely nothing out of me or you can let your hair down for once. You'd be surprised how it might loosen my lips.' Bree, although she hated to admit it, saw that what Faith was saying actually made some sense. Taking a deep breath, she down the drink, squirming with disgust afterwards. Faith nodded in encouragement, smiling. 'There you go. Was that so hard?'

'Hard? No. Incredibly unpleasant? Absolutely,' Bree said as she felt the liquid making it's way down her throat. Faith grinned one of her dazzling grins and ordered them another few shots. Bree looked at her in horror. 'You can't be serious.'

Faith only shot her another smile before saying, 'bottoms up.'

Bree felt very sleepy in the cab on the way home. Alcohol had always done that to her. The whole evening had been a complete blur. She vaguely remembered Faith insisting they dance and, when she refused, going to dance by herself. She remembered watching Faith as the younger girl's hips swayed easily to the music and both guys and girls swarmed around her like a fly to the light. She had teased them a bit before making her way over to an entranced Bree and dragging her by the hand to the dance floor. The rest was a complete haze to Bree and, to be honest, she was thankful. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Bree realised Faith was chatting away in earnest to her and that the cab was pulling itself up outside her house. To her absolute and utter shock, Bree soon felt a pair of full lips pressing against her own. Against her will, Bree moaned into the kiss, knowing deep down that this was the very definition of wrong. Still, she was unable to stop her hands coming up to cup Faith's face. Faith took this as an invitation to lean over Bree, pushing her against the car door, increasing the pressure of the kiss. Something tingled in Bree's most private areas as Faith's tongue darted out and trailed a line along Bree's lower lip, requesting entry. Bree gasped into the kiss, giving Faith the room she needed to let her tongue slip into Bree's. This act caused Bree to finally crash back into reality and she immediately shoved the slayer away from her. Without another look at Faith, Bree practically fell out of the car and ran inside her house. She leant against the door as she slammed it shut and breathed deep as she slid down it to the floor. What the hell was going on with her


	7. A Change of Plan

**A Change of Plan**

The next morning, Faith watched Bree and the others from her window. The whole night had gone to plan: she had taken Bree to a club so they couldn't talk properly, she had gotten her drunk so she wouldn't ask questions and she had even managed to kiss her at the end of the night so Bree would never come near her again. What Faith hadn't expected, however, was that, one, Bree would kiss her back, and that, two, she would be lusting after the red head the next morning. Bree was all Faith could think about and she decided that a change in plan was necessary. She would make it her new mission to seduce the older woman and to satisfy her urges by fucking her senseless. Just the thought made Faith wet in the downstairs department and her skin tingled in anticipation. After all, Faith was always up for a good challenge.

'So Bree, how was she?' Gaby asked the red head who's mind was faraway. Immediately, Bree snapped her attention back to the conversation and looked at Gaby in alarm. 'What?' she asked in a voice slightly higher than normal. 'Come on, spill, Bree. Did you get anything out of Faith last night?'

'Oh right,' Bree said, relaxing slightly. 'Um not much actually. She took me to this ghastly club where you couldn't even hear yourself think, let alone speak.' The others looked down in disappointment. Before another word could be said on the topic, Susan gasped in shock and slight panic. 'Oh my god, girls, Faith is making her way over to us right now!' The others all turned to look, including a horrified Bree. 'No! Don't look! Just act normal!' Susan continued. Bree, now very concerned, tried to improve the situation. 'Quick, ladies! Spread out so it looks like there is no room for her!' They all followed Bree's plan with Bree and Edie lying their legs across the bench they were sitting on. Soon, Faith walked up the steps of the porch to them. 'Hey guys. Look, I don't really have a lot of friends in this place so I was just wondering if I could hang with you this morning,' Faith said innocently. Susan, always the pleaser, broke first, saying in a very high voice, 'sure, Faith. Why not?' The others looked at her despairingly, especially Bree. Faith grinned and made her way over to the bench Bree was sitting on. 'Hey Bree, Edie, could you scoot slightly to make some room?' Faith asked whilst stealing a glance at the fuming red head. Reluctantly, they made room and Faith plonked herself down between them, especially close to Bree. They all sat there in awkward silence for a few moments before Faith said, 'so what's the deal with the Applewhites?' launching them into comfortable gossip again, Faith now fitting in. Bree sat there quietly, very aware of the fact that Faith's side was pressed completely against her own. She was grateful for the time being that Faith had not mentioned their kiss but was weary of what the younger girl was doing. Faith chuckled inwardly, completely aware of how uncomfortable Bree was. She casually but obviously leant across the red head to grab a drink on the other end of the table, causing Bree to recoil. She decided it was time to do something. 'I'm going to go and get some more drinks. Faith, could you help me please?' She asked innocently, apart from the strain on the word 'Faith'. Faith agreed and got up to go inside. Once they were both in the kitchen, Bree attacked her. 'What are you trying to do?' Faith smirked before answering, 'What do you mean, Bree?'

'I think you know exactly what I mean,' Bree spat whilst pouring more drinks.

'Look, ginger, don't worry. I'm not going to tell them about last night,' Faith said calmly. Bree relaxed slightly, one of her fears gone. She then asked the question she was most afraid of. 'What was last night, anyway?'

'Bree, you were there, you tell me,' Faith replied coyly.

'You know what I mean,' Bree said tentatively. Faith sighed before saying, 'a kiss, Bree. That's

all it was. I gave you a little kiss and, to my surprise, someone kissed back,' Faith smiled sexily.

'That means nothing. I was drunk out of my mind and you took advantage of that,' Bree growled in response.

'Wow Bree, chill. It wasn't like I asked you to marry me or anything. It was just a kiss! They happen all the time,' Faith said. Suddenly, Faith leant over the counter, grabbed Bree's chin, and kissed her. She then let go of the stunned Bree and stood their smirking with her arms crossed. 'See? Just a kiss.'

Bree stood there with her mouth slightly agape before she got a hold of herself. 'You can't just go around kissing people! My friends could have easily seen that and I do not feel like explaining your obvious lesbian tendencies.' For some reason, Faith found this extremely funny. Bree's frown deepened as the brunette continued to laugh in her face.

'Hey, is everything alright in here?' Susan said as she entered the kitchen. Bree's false frozen smile quickly made an appearance as she assured Susan that they were fine and made a hasty exit. Faith agreed and tapped Bree on the backside as she walked out. Bree jumped and looked at Faith, eyes blazing with fury. The truth was, the reason she was so angry was that, for some reason unknown to Bree, she was actually getting a bit turned on by Faith's light flirting


	8. Progression

**Progression**

I hope you've been enjoying the story so far! Just thought it was my responsibility to let you guys know that the story will be heading towards NC-17 rating around now so don't read on if that kind of thing is not for you! If it is, however, then the story is about to get very interesting ;)

Remember to review! It's what keeps me writing.

- Enclownter

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Bree tried to avoid Faith as much as possible. She knew that Faith had a thing for her which she just was not comfortable with. After all, the Bible taught that homosexuality was a sin and Bree was not about to question that. If Faith wanted to go to hell then that was fine but she was not going to be joining her any time soon.<p>

Even so, however hard she tried to avoid Faith, the brunette kept seeming to find her and when she did, the flirting was almost unbearable. Emphasis on the word 'almost'. Bree, even though she wouldn't dare to admit it to herself, was slowly falling for Faith's easy charm and it was becoming harder and harder to walk away. She just had to keep reminding herself that she was not attracted to women, especially crude skanky ones who had a fetish for leather.

Faith was just getting ready to go out on patrol when she heard a knock on her door. Swearing, Faith quickly hid her stake down the side of the sofa and opened the door. Standing there was a man Faith had never seen before.

'Hi, my name is George Williams. I'm a friend of Bree's. Can I come in?'

Faith looked at the man uneasily before stepping aside to let him in.

'Thank you, Faith. I hate to do this I really do but, in some circumstances I have no choice. You see, Bree is a very close friend of mine and she informed me of your, well, inappropriate behaviour towards her. As somebody who very much intends to get even closer to Bree I must say that this is unacceptable.'

Faith listened to George respectfully, all the while wondering how Bree could possibly stand his company.

'So really what I'm saying is, will you back the hell off?' George's voice darkened when he said the last part and anger flared up in Faith.

'Listen...George, I don't really think any of this is your business. If Bree has a problem she can come and tell me herself.'

George looked down, smiling sadly. This dude was really starting to creep her out. Suddenly he had a gun pointed at her.

'Oh Faith, you silly little girl. Don't you realise that Bree is much to much of a lady to ever do anything like that? Then again, why would you? You probably think everyone is the same slutty trash that you are,' George said whilst walking towards her, the gun still cocked. Faith backed away slowly, alarm evident on her face.

Oh screw secret identity.

In a blur, Faith had kicked the gun out of his hand and had gotten him pinned down on the floor. She straddled him and grabbed his collar, pulling his face so it was centimetres from her own. He looked at her in shock and fear.

'Okay buddy, now you listen to me. I don't ever wanna see your ugly face again. Ever. Or I guarantee that mine will be the last face you see,' Faith threatened. George stared at her, red in the face, before nodding in defeat. Just for good measures, Faith swung her fist back and punched him square in the jaw. He howled in pain as slayer strength showed how much damage it could really do.

'Oh and there is more where that came from. Now out,' Faith ordered. George stumbled out, his gun forgotten.

Faith seethed as anger boiled up inside her. Patrolling postponed for now, Faith stormed over to Bree's house and banged on the door. Bree was just washing up after dinner and curiously went to see who was at the door. As soon as the door was opened, Faith pushed past Bree into the house.

'How dare you go blabbering to every guy you meet about me,' Faith spat at a stunned Bree.

'Now hold on one minute. I rarely speak of you to anyone. To be honest, I have better things to talk about than some horny teenager,' Bree shot back.

'Then please explain to me why a certain George Williams paid me a visit this evening accompanied by his gun!'

Bree looked at Faith, confusion etched into her face. 'Faith, I never told George anything about you. You have to believe me.'

Faith was flawed. 'Then what the fuck was he doing in my house?'

Bree looked equally flawed. 'I have absolutely no idea. Maybe we should sit and talk about this.'

Faith nodded before settling herself down on the couch.

'Are you alright? You don't look hurt,' Bree asked worriedly. 'I'm fine. I dealt with it. I'm tougher than I look. Oh and also I'm not a teenager,' Faith added in, bothered by Bree's previous remark.

'What?' Bree asked confused. 'Before, you said that I was some 'horny teenager'. I just wanted to set the record straight that it is possible to be this young and beautiful without being a kid,' Faith commented, teasing slightly at the end. Bree looked down smiling, her face slightly flushed. 'Of course,' was all she answered in return. 'I should have known that a girl convicted of murder who managed to escape from prison and get rid of all evidence of her ever being there should be able to take care of herself,' Bree said, realising this could be an opportunity to find out what she so desperately wanted to know. Faith nodded slowly, looking Bree in the eye. Sighing, she decided that maybe it was time to enlighten the red head.

'You really wanna know my life story?'

'Please.'

'Okay but, just to warn you, it's not pretty. I, uh, did something really bad. It was an accident but, all the same.'

Bree nodded in encouragement although she was starting to wonder if she really wanted to know.

'I accidentally killed a guy. I didn't really deal with it very well. I had...a friend. Her name was Buffy.'

Bree noted how Faith's voice softened slightly when she said Buffy's name.

'She was there that night...when it happened. She wanted me to confess but I didn't want to hear it. She reached out to me and I hated her for it. The truth was, I wanted her life. I wanted her friends, her family, her boyfriend; everything that I never got. It beat me up inside that, once again, here I was - the one who screwed up. Anyway, after that, I... got into a really bad crowd and killed a few more people. This time, on purpose. The worst part is,' Faith, who had been looking down throughout all of this, suddenly looked Bree right in the eye. 'I loved every minute of it. I felt powerful and, for once in my life, I felt needed and special. Well it didn't quite go as planned. I ended up in a coma and, when I eventually woke up, I made it my mission to ruin the person who had put me there: Buffy. It didn't quite work out that way though. Oh sure, I did a lot of damage but I ended up confessing to my crimes and going to jail. That was thanks to the one guy who stuck by me through all of this, stupidly thinking I could change. That was Angel.' Faith smirked slightly at the irony of the next part. 'He was Buffy's boyfriend. So naturally, when he went off the deep end, I couldn't just sit there in jail, helpless when he had never given up on me. I escaped, helped Angel and then went back to Sunnydale where Buffy lived to go help her with...stuff. She never truly forgave me...still doesn't. Anyway, I'm good now which is all you really needed to know.'

Bree looked at Faith, stunned at how much she had opened up to her. Faith was surprised herself. She hadn't expected to go on like that but, somehow she couldn't stop herself.

'Well that is a lot to take in,' Bree said, shaking her head in disbelief. Faith had suddenly become this vulnerable girl, damaged, maybe beyond repair, before her eyes. Without another thought, she pulled Faith towards her into a hug. Faith accepted the embrace, though uncomfortable with the intimacy. Then an idea hit her. She could use this to her advantage. She slowly adjusted her position so she was closer to Bree and rubbed small circles on her back. Bree sighed slightly. She was pleased to have 'gotten through' to Faith at last. Before she knew what was happening, Faith had moved her face so it was centimetres from her own and softly pressed her lips to Bree's. This kiss was very different from the other two; much gentler and more intimate. Before she could stop herself, Bree was returning the kiss. Faith moved round so she was straddling Bree, her hands in the red hair she had wanted to touch so badly. Once again, she trailed her tongue along Bree's lower lip, requesting entry but this time, Bree accepted it, opening her mouth tentatively. Faith smiled into the kiss and slid her tongue against Bree's slowly, realising intimacy was the way to go. Bree felt her heart beat faster as Faith's silky tongue did wonders to her own, massaging it gently. Faith twisted them round so Bree was lying down on her back on the couch with Faith on top of her, still kissing her with searing hot kisses. Bree moaned into Faith's mouth as Faith ran her hands up and down Bree's sides before slipping them underneath the hem of her top. Bree's moan hitched up a notch as Faith softly ran her hands across her stomach, getting increasingly higher. Faith wedged her knee in-between Bree's legs and pressed it against her crotch. When Bree reacted by pulling Faith closer towards her, Faith ground it against her clit, eliciting small sighs and groans from the red head. Bree didn't know quite what to do with her hands and so settled for resting them lightly on Faith's waist but they soon tightened their grip as Faith continued to stimulate her clit. Faith's heart beat picked up as she grazed Bree's breasts and, over the bra, she cupped them, rubbing her nipples with her thumbs. Unfortunately for Faith, it was all getting a bit too much for Bree and she used all of her will power to push Faith away. Breathing heavily, Bree managed to murmur, 'Sorry, I can't,' before standing up. 'I think it would be best if you left,' she continued softly. Faith looked up at Bree, hurt evident in her expression and quickly left the house. Both women leant against their side of the door, getting their breath back and trying to figure out what had just happened. Faith quickly ran home and grabbed her stake from down the side of the couch. She really needed to do some slaying.


	9. Solutions and Disappointments

**Solutions and Disappointments **

For the next few days, Bree was torn. Part of her knew that having sexual thoughts about another woman was wrong and told her to listen to her morals. The other part, however, desired Faith like she had never desired anyone before. These two conflicting thoughts fought valiantly with each other until Bree came up with an acceptable solution. She would settle her want for Faith by having sex with her (whatever that entailed) and then, once this need was met, she could move on with her life as the straight Christian woman she was. Yes, this plan seemed to make lot of sense.

That night, she put on her sexiest lingerie and made her way over to Faith's, her heart racing in anticipation. She grasped the wine bottle she was carrying tightly, nervous about what was to come. She stood at the door for a few seconds, taking deep breaths, before ringing the doorbell. Bree blinked a couple of times in shock as a young blond woman answered the door. She had never seen Faith have any guests round to her house before. The young woman looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something. Bree quickly pulled herself together and plastered on a strained smile.

"Hello, I'm Bree Van Der Kamp. I live across the street. Is Faith around by any chance?"

Before the girl could reply, Faith squeezed herself in next to her in the doorway, a confused expression written on her face.

"Hey, Bree. I didn't think I'd see you around here anytime soon."

"Yes well I just thought we had some things to discuss."

Bree couldn't help but notice how frazzled Faith seemed to be. She got the impression that this guest was not necessarily completely welcome.

"You know, that sounds great Bree but now really isn't the best time. Tomorrow maybe?"

Bree nodded, that smile still frozen on her face hiding the embarrassment and hurt that she really felt.

"It wasn't that important anyway," Bree added. The blonde girl watched the whole conversation, bemused.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Bree asked, her voice slightly strained.

"Oh, this is Buffy,' Faith said, giving Bree a guarded look.

Bree started. She quickly came to the conclusion that she was interrupting something quite private.

"Oh nice to meet you," she said to Buffy. "I'll be off then. Goodbye, Faith."

Faith waved as Bree hurried home. As soon as the red head was out of earshot, Buffy turned on Faith.

"What the hell was that about?"

They shut the door and went back into the house.

"What was what about, B? You gonna find another thing to lecture me about?"

"Why are you having people over? The reason you are here is to slay the vamps, not to make middle-aged friends!"

"Okay, first of all, i'm not having people over. She just turned up uninvited and, second thing, how the fuck am I supposed to keep a secret identity if I act all mysterious and secretive? I have to make friends so they don't suspect anything!"

Buffy was still not convinced. "Okay, I understand that, but she seemed to be more than just a neighbour. Hell, she brought a friking wine bottle with her.'

Faith was startled. "She did? Huh..."

"It's a good thing the council sent me here to help you, Faith. I heard one person has already been killed. It's obvious to me that you don't have things under control," Buffy said, walking into the kitchen to make a cup of tea. Faith followed her, anger starting to make an appearance.

"Oh, you're just loving this, aren't you, B. The screw-up slayer once again fails and it's Buffy to the rescue!"

"Well if you just wouldn't screw up, we wouldn't be having this problem."

The two slayers looked at each other stonily for a few moments before Faith went up to bed. She was gonna need all the rest she could get.


	10. Bree Gets Some Visitors

**Bree Gets Some Visitors**

The next morning, Bree was woken to the sound of someone knocking on her door. She had slept in much later than anticipated due to the amount of alcohol she had consumed the night before after coming to terms with what she had been about to do.

"Andrew! Danielle! Can one of you get the door?" she shouted from her room, still slightly hungover. She immediately bolted out of bed when she heard Faith's voice. Pulling on some clothes quickly, she hurried downstairs where Andrew and Faith were engaged in small talk.

"Thank you, Andrew. You can leave us now,' she smiled at her troubled son. He nodded to her bitterly before going up to his room.

"Wow, what was that about? You could cut the tension in this room with a knife,' Faith exclaimed.

"My relationship with my son is...well it's complicated to say the least,' Bree sighed.

Faith nodded in understanding. "Trust me, I know what it's like to have a difficult relationship with the fam. Can I come in?"

Bree gave Faith an awkward smile before stepping aside to let her in.

"Can I get you anything, Faith?"

"Nah I'm good, thanks."

Faith settled down on Bree's couch as Bree sat awkwardly opposite her. She then sat there, waiting expectantly for Faith to start talking.

"Bree, I wanted to apologise for how I acted last night. I was rude and abrupt so yeah...I'm sorry," Faith said, her words coming out in a rush. She wasn't much good at apologies. Bree smiled affectionately as she noted Faith's obvious discomfort.

"It's fine, Faith. You were obviously going through something and I chose the worst possible moment to drop by. I have to say, I was a little shocked to see Buffy at your house after everything you told me about your relationship.'

Faith nodded slowly. "Yeah well she is gonna be staying with me for a little while so our 'relationship' had better improve at some point."

Bree couldn't help but notice the bitterness in Faith's voice but she could see that Faith didn't want to be pushed. Faith suddenly looked up with a look in her eye that Bree was only to familiar with.

"So, um, what were you doing at my house with wine at that time of night, anyway?" Faith quirked, one of her eyebrows raised flirtatiously. Bree suddenly felt the room get very hot and she looked down into her lap, her face turning a similar shade to her hair. Looking up again, she smiled like nothing was wrong.

"It was nothing. Really. I just thought that maybe a girly night in couldn't have harmed either of us," she continued to say.

Faith gave her a knowing grin. "Maybe we should rearrange that...girly night in,' she said, her voice husky and suggestive.

Bree swallowed deeply before shaking her head. "You know, come to think of it, I am pretty busy for a while so I don't know if that will be possible," she said, having somehow lost the courage she had had only the night before. Something, maybe disappointment or hurt flashed in Faith's eyes before Faith got up and headed for the door. "I should probably be going."

Bree stood up and waved her off. She sighed as she watched Faith leave. For some reason unfathomable to Bree, she still desired the brunette with an overpowering lust. She kicked herself as she realised that she had probably just missed her chance.

Buffy had been watching from Faith's window scathingly as Faith had gone over to Bree's. Despite what Faith had told her, Buffy couldn't help but think that there was something going on there. She noticed that Faith was giving Bree that 'look' she got when she wanted someone. It was the look that, all those years ago, she had received herself. Hell, if it hadn't been for Faith going off the deep end or trying to steal her boyfriends it probably would have worked at some point. Buffy knew that it was only a matter of time before Bree fell for Faith, however straight or conservative her morals were. Buffy also worried that Faith was telling Bree stuff she shouldn't be and decided that it was time for her to make an intervention. The next chance she got, she would go and pay Bree a visit.

Bree was just bringing her shopping in from the car when she had another visitor.

"Hey, Bree. Can I talk to you for a second?" Buffy said coming up her driveway. Bree wearily looked her up and down before nodding whilst still struggling with her shopping bags.

"Let me help you with those," Buffy said taking a few bags out of Bree's hands as if they were light as a feather. Bree thanked her and led her inside. Dumping the bags on the kitchen counter, Bree turned to face Buffy. "So, what can I help you with?"

Buffy dumped her bags and said carefully, "I wanted to talk about Faith."

Bree felt her stomach sink as she prepared herself for the onslaught that was about to ensue.

"Maybe we should sit down. Would you like some tea?"

"Please," said Buffy as she sat down at Bree's counter.

Bree made herself busy by making the tea. "So, what about Faith?"

Buffy sighed, before deciding to go right into it. She could make sure Bree knew the facts whilst at the same time find out what Faith has told her. "Well I just think there are a few things you should know. You two seem quite close and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Buffy, Faith already told me about her...troubled past. I appreciate what you're trying to do but there really is no need," Bree said, setting the cup of tea in front of Buffy. Buffy raised her eyebrows, now very concerned. "What'd she tell you?" Buffy asked, preparing for the worst.

"I don't know if it is right for us to be discussing Faith in such detail, especially when she told me in confidence," Bree said, now very weary of a persistent Buffy.

"Bree, this is really important. I need to know what Faith has told you. I guarantee that, whatever it is, I already know and that you can trust me."

Bree was torn. Part of her felt she should remain loyal to Faith and keep what she knew to herself but the other part reacted to Buffy's urgency. Buffy had played a key part in Faith's life and Bree felt that there must be a reason for Buffy's inquisition.

"Also, just for the record, I'm not wearing a wire or anything to try and pin Faith or whatever. This is just...personal. I need to know." Buffy seemed so honest with her intentions that Bree thought that maybe she should enlighten her. Sighing, she said, "okay I'll tell you but Faith can't ever know of this. She told me that she went through a couple of dark years and killed some people. She also said that she hurt you quite a lot and that you're relationship was...shaky at best. She told me about going to prison and escaping to help your friend...Angel I think his name was, and then to help you. I don't know what with and she was vague in lots of areas but that is pretty much what i know."

Buffy listened to Bree, astounded at how much Faith had opened up to her and also relieved that she didn't know about the slayer part. One question still nagged in her mind. "Why then, would you want to be friends with her after hearing all of that?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"Because, Buffy, I believe she is a different person now and deserves to be treated that way. Why do you want to live with her?" Bree shot back.

Buffy was stumped. She couldn't tell Bree the truth but she also didn't want to lie. Instead, she settled for, "It's complicated."

Bree nodded. "Isn't it always?"


	11. My Hero

**My Hero**

As the days past, Bree saw less and less of Buffy and Faith. It seemed that for some unfathomable reason, her short-lived friendship with Faith had ended. Still, Bree had to move on with her life. A friend of Rex's, Marc, had been stopping round to check on Bree in the few months after Rex's death and the two had soon begun dating. It wasn't as if Bree was head-over-heels in love with Marc but he was company and she was lonely.

One warm June evening, the two were taking an evening stroll through the park.

"-and so to conclude, I really do believe it would be beneficial to you to have a gun in the house especially since you're...Marc?"

Bree soon realised she had been talking to nobody as Marc was no longer at her side.

"Marc!" Bree exclaimed in horror as she saw Marc being backed into a wall by a seriously disfigured man. She gasped as she felt an icy hand clamp around her neck from the back. She felt herself being spun around so she was facing an equally disfigured woman. No, she was a monster! Bree shoved the woman with all of her strength but it had zero impact. It was as if she was trying to move a bus with her bare hands. Make that two buses. Bree screamed in terror as the woman growled and smiled sardonically, before leaning down towards her neck. Suddenly there was a blur and her attacker was sprawled fifty feet away. Marc's attacker soon joined her. Bree's mouth dropped open in complete and utter shock as a familiar blonde strode towards the monsters. Bree's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish as the tiny blonde beat the two disfigured people to a bloody pulp and stabbed them with a wooden stick. She gasped and blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't imagining things as they burst into dust. Bree was so enraptured that she didn't even realise when Marc fainted beside her. Buffy smiled triumphantly and turned towards a horror-struck Bree. Her smile soon fell to one of worry. She started to make her way over to Bree and Marc. Bree yelled in warning as at least five more disfigured people ran at Buffy from behind. Buffy swung round, her foot connecting with one of their jaws and she began to fight. More and more monsters appeared and Bree's heart sank as she saw Buffy begin to panic.

"Get out of here!" Buffy shouted to Bree and Marc as she continued to fight.

Bree stayed rooted to the spot.

Bree almost joined Marc on the ground unconscious as another familiar blur came kicking and punching into action. Buffy was an amazing fighter alone but, with Faith, she was unstoppable. The two slayers had dusted all of the vampires in under a minute whilst Bree looked on in horror and awe. They then high-fived each other, their faces flushed and eyes sparkling with excitement and satisfaction before turning to Bree. Their expressions soon became weary. Bree finally managed to speak.

"What in god's name is going on?"

Faith looked at Buffy for support who nodded once to her. She then turned back to Bree.

"Okay, obviously there are some things we need to clear up. Let's go back to yours and we'll explain everything," she hurried on to say. Bree stared at Faith in disbelief before nodding. Buffy picked up Marc from the ground with ease and swung him over her shoulder. Bree suddenly felt very light-headed again. They walked to Bree's in silence, Bree just focusing on putting one numb foot in front of the other.

Bree closed the door behind them as they stepped into her house. Buffy lay Marc down on her couch before sitting stiffly in a chair. Faith sat in another one, equally stiffly. Bree remained standing, her face just as dumbstruck as ever. She then waited for their explanation. Faith and Buffy looked at each other wearily before beginning. They told Bree about what a slayer was and how Buffy was supposed to be the only one. They explained that, after she died for a minute, Kendra was called and that after Kendra was killed, Faith was called. They glossed over the battle with the First and how they won by changing the slayer rule; that there can only be one. Now any girl who had the potential to be called when the next slayer died became a proper slayer and there were lots. They told Bree that, after destroying the hellmouth in Sunnydale, a bunch of other places became hotspots for vampires and the slayers were spread all over the world, each situated in different hotspots. They explained how Faith had been assigned Fairview only Buffy was sent over when it was decided that Faith wasn't doing such a great job. Faith glowered as they explained this. After telling Bree everything, they held their breath, waiting for Bree's reaction. Bree stared dumbly at the slayers before opening her mouth to speak.

"So you two are some sort of superhero?" she said timidly.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Faith smiled, liking comparison. Bree looked as confused as ever but she nodded anyway.

"Of course, this all has to remain a secret. I'm sure you understand that we can't have anyone knowing about this. It will cause total chaos," Buffy hurried to mention. Bree nodded again. She was starting to feel like some sort of nodding dog. Mentally kicking herself, she straightened up and made herself look together.

"Of course I understand. So do you fight...vampires...as a daily occasion?" she said, her voice becoming much calmer.

"Yep, everyday. Actually, you wouldn't happen to have anything to eat? Slaying makes me pretty hungry and h-"

"-Faith!" Buffy interrupted quickly. "I'm sure we can eat something at home. We don't want to bother Bree more than we already have," she continued, giving Faith a warning look.

"No, it's absolutely fine. I just made a lemon meringue cake this morning," she said brightly before hurrying to the kitchen. When she was alone, she grabbed the bottle of wine from her fridge and began to gulp it down. She then took a few deep breaths before cutting two pieces of cake. She could just about overhear the slayers' hushed conversation.

"Faith, you can't just go around saying things like that! She thinks we're crazy enough as it is without you making it sound like killing vampires is a big turn on for you!"

"Chill, B. Bree's cool. She can deal."

"Okay, how did you 'deal' when you were enlightened for the first time about the slayer stuff?"

"Okay, that's different. I was told I was a slayer as well as that there are vampires and demons in the world."

"And how do you think Bree is gonna feel about your past now she knows what you are?"

"What the fuck has that got to do with anything?"

"Well I'm guessing she is going to ask questions and you're going to have to give more accurate answers! Like maybe how you managed to switch our bodies and tried to kill my boyfriend! Everything's different now, Faith."

"Yeah...maybe we'll leave that stuff out... B, have you noticed that Bree's been in there a fucking long time?"

"I was just starting too."

Bree quickly hurried into the room carrying the plates of cake.

"Here we are!" she exclaimed, her mind still reeling about what she had just heard. They ate their cake in silence before quickly leaving Bree's house. Marc soon woke up and offered a few feeble apologies before hurrying out also. Bree was left to think about the nights events.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review! I would love to hear your thoughts.<strong>


	12. At Last

**At Last**

In case you ignored my warning before about the 'sexy business' then I'll remind you again, especially for this chapter!

* * *

><p>After getting over her initial shock, Bree realised that she still had lots of questions that she wanted answered. She wasn't quite sure where her and Faith's relationship stood at that moment but she knew that Faith was the only one she wanted to speak to. Taking a deep breathe, Bree looked down the list of the neighbours numbers and phoned Faith.<p>

"Hello?"

Bree smiled in relief when she heard Faith's voice.

"Hi it's Bree."

There was silence on Faith's end of the line. It was almost as if she was waiting for Bree's reaction to last night and was expecting the worst. Bree continued.

"Well I just felt that we still have a lot to talk about. I realise I might not have been the most understanding-"

"No, you were great. Really great," Faith interrupted. Bree felt her whole body lighten at Faith's complement. She was used to caring what others thought of her but no compliment, however small, had ever made her feel so special.

"Anyway, I still have a lot of things I want to discuss with you," she continued. Faith replied after a short pause.

"Yeah sure. Me and B can meet you after patrol if that's not too-"

"-No, Faith. Only you," Bree interrupted before holding her breath waiting for Faith's answer.

"Oh. Well okay yeah. That's fine," Faith replied, surprised at Bree's eagerness to see her. Just her.

They agreed to meet at Fairview's 24 hour diner, a place Bree would never normally been seen dead in, at 12:30 am, after Faith's patrol. It was later, or technically earlier, than Bree would have preferred but it was the soonest time they could meet.

That night, Bree stood outside the diner, willing herself to enter. For some reason unknown to Bree, she was very nervous. Taking a deep breathe, she opened the door and walked towards Faith who was sitting in a booth, finishing a very large slice of cake. She waved when she saw Bree cautiously making her way over. Bree took one look at the seat in front of her before grabbing a napkin from the table and cleaning it thoroughly. Faith smirked and shook her head in amusement. When Bree deemed the seat to be clean enough, she sat down and smiled at Faith.

"So Bree, what's up?" Faith asked.

"Well when you and Buffy left my house last night, I realised that I still had a lot of questions to ask you. I also have to admit something," Bree said, her voice quieting slightly as she said the last part.

"Okay, shoot," Faith urged.

"When I was getting you and Buffy some cake, I overheard your conversation," Bree admitted seriously. Faith nodded as if this is what she had been expecting.

"I was confused and slightly concerned with some of the things said. Buffy claimed you had 'switched bodies'. This among other things were very confusing."

"Bree, I told you I did some bad things in my past and, to be honest, I think it would be best if you just excepted that without thinking too much about it."

Bree looked at Faith imploringly, obviously waiting for her to enlighten her on something. Faith sighed in exasperation.

"What do you want me to say Bree? I was screwed up! I did things I shouldn't have done- switching bodies with Buffy being pretty high up on that list! I didn't know what I was thinking or what I was doing but that's what it's like being on the other side. There are no reasons for anything and everything is just one big messy blur! Trust me, I've paid for what I've done. Hell, I pay for it every day."

Bree stared at Faith, a hundred thoughts running through her head. At first, Bree was worried that Faith wasn't necessarily right in the head but this worry was only for a second. She saw Faith's pain laid out in front of her and she realised that, despite everything Faith had told her in the past, this was the first time Faith was letting her heart's deepest aches flood out. She covered Faith's shaking hands with her own and held them until Faith began to slowly relax again. Faith's eyes soon became guarded and she shrugged off her previous openness with a smirk.

"Fuck me, am I screwed up or what?" she laughed off, pulling her hands uncomfortably from Bree's. Bree looked at Faith now seeing a whole new side to her. She was seriously damaged and Bree had a feeling that her previous acts would follow her around for the rest of her life.

The two women continued to talk about slayer life amongst other things. It was the first time they had had a proper conversation without an ulterior purpose and the two were enjoying it immensely. Being so different meant they had a lot to talk about and both women found the other one to be fascinating. Faith's original plan to seduce Bree was cropping back into her mind as she listened to the red head's melodic voice. She was so intelligent and elegant that Faith was in complete and utter awe of her. Bree found Faith to be exciting and strong and not to mention very very sexy. Her husky voice easily lulled Bree into a trance like state. Bree reasoned that, if Faith wasn't a woman, she would be steadily falling for her. This was of course impossible due to Bree's sexuality, Bree concluded even as she tried not to stare at the brunette's full lips with desire. This went unnoticed by Faith who was too busy trying to keep herself from staring for too long into Bree's dazzling blue eyes.

At 2:00 am, they decided it was time to leave the diner. They walked a little way, taking a short cut through an alleyway when their perfect night was interrupted. Two vampires rushed at Faith, fury and hate evident in their distorted red eyes. Bree shouted out in horror but Faith only grinned, a darkness Bree had never seen before entering her eyes. The vampires was no match for a slayer and, after a short fight, they were dust. Faith turned to face Bree, excitement and desire in her eyes. Bree swallowed, catching onto what Faith was suggesting.

"I, um, I a-also heard Buffy say something else l-last night," Bree heard herself saying, trembling in anticipation. "Is it true that slaying...t-turns you on?"

Faith smiled seductively before slamming Bree against the wall. Bree squeaked in shock and excitement as Faith crushed their lips together in a searing kiss. Her tongue sought out Bree's and Bree groaned loudly at their contact. Their tongues moved wildly against each other and Bree soon found herself clutching the back of Faith's head, deepening the kiss even more. Faith pulled away from the kiss only to run her tongue along Bree's jaw to her ear. She caught her earlobe between her teeth and lightly pulled on it eliciting a moan from a very turned on Bree.

"I've wanted this for so long," she said, her voice even huskier and thicker than usual. Her tongue darted out and flickered the inside of Bree's ear. Bree felt her hips lifting of their own accord and thrusting into Faith's who smiled at the effect she was having on the red head. Not really trusting herself to speak, Bree remained silent.

"I know you wanted me too," Faith continued to murmur seductively as her hand crept up to caress Bree's breasts. She then pressed her lips softly to Bree's gasping ones before moving round to the other ear. She nibbled on it a little whilst continuing.

"How long have you wanted me, Bree?" she said as she tweaked a nipple through Bree's clothes. Bree gasped as a whole new wave of arousal flooded through her.

"Was it when I kissed you? I know you wanted me then," she said as she ground her cunt into Bree's pelvic bone. Bree felt herself getting wetter by the second. The way Faith was rubbing against her meant that her clit was getting lot of attention.

"Or was it before that? I knew you were wanted me that night when I was dancing and you watched on, too straight laced to join me." Faith let out a short laugh. "I wonder what the old Bree would think If she could see you now." Bree was so aroused that she barely heard Faith, let alone tell her to stop being so crude. Instead, her hands slipped lower from their place at Faith's shoulders until they rounded the brunette's ass, pulling her impossibly closer. Faith groaned and once again attacked Bree's lips with her own. Faith's hand left Bree's breasts and travelled south. She slipped her hand in between their bodies and pressed lightly on Bree's nub outside of her clothes. Bree moaned and raked her hands through Faith's hair. Part of her screamed that this shouldn't be happening, especially not up against some wall in an alleyway. The other part of her was pulsing with desire and didn't think she would be able to stop. Faith rubbed Bree's clit a little more firmly, eliciting another moan from the red head that was soon swallowed up by Faith's mouth attacking her's again. Bree realised that things were escalating a little too far for her liking when she felt a hand begin to move under her skirt. Using every ounce of her will power, Bree managed to gasp something out.

"Faith...stop...please...not like this..."

Her pleas seemed to be left unheard as Faith continued to kiss, lick and nibble any of Bree's exposed skin that she could find. Her hand also continued it's path upwards under her skirt.

"P-please Faith! S-stop..."

Faith groaned in annoyance and frustration as she finally pushed herself off of Bree. They both looked at each other, panting heavily, before Faith turned around and began to walk away. Panic filled Bree as she stared helplessly at Faith's retreating form.

"Faith wait!" she called after her. Faith stopped, her back still turned to Bree.

"What do you want from me Bree? You can't keep changing your mind all the time! You either want me or you don't. Which is it?" Faith turned back to face Bree, her expression weary. Bree only looked back helplessly. Faith nodded, a cold disappointed evident on her face as she turned to leave again.

"Faith stop! I do want you! I really do...just not here. Not like this. You have to understand how hard this is for me," Bree said to Faith's back. Turning round yet again, Faith's face transformed into one of frustration and bitterness.

"It's hard for you? It shouldn't be hard for you, Bree! Sure, I understand you have your morals and fucked up ideas of what is right and wrong but if this feels right, you have to believe that it probably is. I'm no rapist. I'm not gonna fuck you knowing that part of you hates me for it. You're either all in or all out. I get that maybe you don't want our first time to be in some alleyway but there's always gonna be an excuse with you! What am I supposed to do about it?"

Bree understood what Faith was saying but it was still a lot for her to take in. She soon realised when Faith stared at her questioningly that she actually wanted an answer from Bree.

"Faith...you're completely right. I know you are...it's just hard for me to get over my strict old fashioned ways of looking at things. I really do like you and if we could perhaps...arrange another date for this, when we can make love properly in a bed, then I would certainly not say no."

Faith looked at Bree intently for a few seconds as she tried to figure the red head out. Make love? Faith had never 'made love' in her entire life. Well, except for that one disturbing time with Riley in Buffy's body. It terrified her just thinking about it. But she finally understood why it was so hard for Bree. She was looking to make love...with her! Not just fuck. That meant sticking around after to...snuggle. The word sent a shiver down Faith. For this reason, she was very surprised when she head herself say, "how about tonight?"

Bree looked flustered.

"Tonight? As in right now?"

Feeling more confident that she could do this, Faith gave Bree a seductive smile.

"How about it, Bree? No time like the present."

Bree thought for a moment before looking into Faith's dark sparkling eyes. She returned Faith's smile with one of her own before nodding. Faith raised her eyebrows, not prepared for Bree's willingness. She then grabbed her hand and began to run towards Bree's house. Bree yelped in surprise and let herself be dragged along. This was going to be an interesting night...

After the door was shut behind them, Faith leant in and gave Bree a much gentler kiss than their previous passionate ones. She then pulled away, smirking slightly when Bree leant forward, wanting more, her eyes still closed. In silence, the two made their way up the stairs to Bree's bedroom. Luckily for them, both Andrew and Danielle were away on summer camps and they had the house to themselves. They stood facing each other silently for a few seconds once they had found their way to the bedroom. Faith slowly walked towards Bree, not wanting to frighten her off. Cupping her face in her hands, she softly brushed her lips over Bree's who sighed with contentment. Faith was surprised when it was Bree who slipped her tongue between Faith's lips and began to explore her mouth first. The kiss soon became more desperate and passionate and Faith lifted Bree up and put her down on the bed. She straddled the red head and they began to explore each other's bodies. Bree was now moaning into Faith's mouth as Faith turned her attention to her breasts, her hands rubbing and teasing her nipples.

"Oh God...touch me Faith," she groaned out. Faith was only too eager to comply and pulled off Bree's shirt hurriedly. Bree sat up slightly to give Faith better access to her bra clasp and soon her bra joined her shirt in a pile on the floor. Faith growled as Bree's breasts fell into view and she bent down to run her tongue over a straining nipple and she could've sworn she heard Bree actually let out a squeal. She then turned to the other one and gave it the same treatment. Reaching down, Faith worked on taking off Bree's skirt, Bree lifting her hips slightly as it came off. Faith gasped as she took Bree's panties off, now seeing the full extent of Bree's arousal.

She slipped one finger deep inside Bree's hole, and was rewarded with a hitched moan. Bree hadn't really been sure about how this would work but she had to admit it was pretty amazing. All thoughts left her as Faith slid her finger out and in again. Faith watched the look of desire on Bree's face. Her eyes were screwed shut, her forehead wrinkled in arousal.

Faith slid two fingers in and kept them there, moving them about until she found what she was looking for. She rubbed her fingers softly against her g-spot. Bree's eyes shot open and she began to gasp, her hips bucking.

"Oh my... w-what the...God..." Her head fell back on to the pillow as she arched her body into Faith's hands. Faith softly rubbed Bree's clit with her thumb, her eyes trained on the woman underneath her. Still gasping Bree's eyes locked with Faith's. She rubbed a little firmer on her g-spot and clit and Bree cried out into the room. She was shaking uncontrollably and moaning loudly. Faith suddenly and desperately needed to taste Bree. She leant up and kissed Bree softy before travelling south and settling herself between the red head's thighs. Bree was only allowed a second of apprehension and confusion before she practically lifted off the bed in arousal as Faith pulled her swollen clit into her mouth. Holding it between her teeth, she flicked it with her tongue and sucked it softly. Faith took in a deep breath, smelling her musky aroma, she slid two fingers deep inside Bree's body once again. She could hear Bree's desperate cries and felt herself getting a bit breathless. She pulled out her fingers and saw them coated with Bree's juices. Bree watched her with desire as Faith sensually licked her from her fingers. She then pushed three fingers back in, feeling Bree's walls accommodate her and her body arched further into her mouth and hands. Bree's hands clutched onto Faith's head, urging her to go faster. The brunette began to pull her fingers in and out of her pussy faster, making Bree's hips buck slightly and gasp Faith's name.

Faith continued to move her hand in and out of her cunt in a quick thrusting motion, her tongue going crazy on her clit. Short cries began to escape from Bree's throat as she experienced feelings that she had never experienced to this extent before. Faith slipped her tongue into Bree's dripping pussy as her hands held Bree's hips down as they tried to thrust up. Bree's body suddenly went stock still and then Faith felt her walls clench around her tongue and she heard her crying out her name over and over into the room. The orgasm seemed to be never ending as Faith drew it out for as long as she could, rubbing her clit around and around. When Bree went limp, she moved up her sweat glistened body and softly pressed her lips to Bree. Bree panted heavily as she tasted herself on Faith's lips. She locked eyes with Faith and sighed deeply.

"T-that was...incredible," she panted out. "How did you do that?"

Faith smiled and Bree felt herself swoon slightly when she saw Faith's trademark dimples.

"I would say with a lot of practice but that's probably not what you wanna hear right now," Faith said, trying to sound light, but the slight tremble in her voice gave her away. Bree pushed a strand of hair out of Faith's eyes as they lay side by side, staring at each other. Faith soon looked away, still uncomfortable with such intimacy. Bree suddenly realised with alarm that Faith was probably expecting her to provide her with some release also. She would have been happy to give it to her but the truth was she had no idea where to start or what to do! Faith saw the panic in Bree's eyes and she realised what she was thinking.

"No, Bree, don't worry. I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for. What we just did...it was enough. I don't expect anything from you."

Just hearing those words made Bree feel more confident.

"I want to, Faith. I really do. You just might have to...guide me through it."

"Bree..."

"Please, Faith. Let me do this for you," Bree said as she stroked a hand through Faith's hair. Faith scrutinised Bree for a few seconds, trying to decide if Bree was really into it or just felt obliged. Soon, her arousal won out and she nodded in submission. Bree grinned sexily.

"Okay great. First things first: we seriously need to get you out of these clothes," Bree said as she began to try and lift Faith's top up. Faith raised an eyebrow at Bree's eagerness before helping her to take off her top and pants. Bree gasped in shock as she realised that Faith hadn't been wearing any underwear. She shuddered as a whole new wave of arousal washed over her. Tentatively, she slowly laid her body down on top of Faith's so that they were touching at every possible place. Faith let out a shaky sigh as Bree bent down and kissed her gently. Ever-forward, Faith rounded her hands over Bree's ass, pulling her against her. Bree's attention soon turned to Faith's neck and she kissed licked and nibbled it in earnest. Faith groaned in arousal and her hips automatically thrust up into Bree's. Bree couldn't help but think of the irony; a slayer's weakness was her neck. It was in Faith's case anyway as she was bucking wildly into Bree and moaning incoherently. Bree had to fight to stay on top of her as slayer strength was starting to win out.

"Faith, you're going to knock me off the bed," she said into Faith's ear breathlessly. Faith nodded and slowed herself down. Taking a deep breath, Bree realised it was time. She moved her hand down in-between their writhing bodies and cupped Faith's soaking sex. She gasped as her fingers easily moved in Faith's wetness. She was surprised that somehow she new exactly what to do. Still kissing and sucking Faith's neck, Bree pinched Faith's clit and twisted it slightly causing Faith to cry out. She then rubbed it in a slow circular motion whilst looking directly into Faith's pleading eyes as she continued her assault on her clit. She had never seen Faith so vulnerable and reliant on another person and Bree had to admit that it was quite a turn on. She circled Faith's opening with one finger and heard Faith's breathing hitch up a notch. Suddenly, without warning, she thrust three fingers deep inside her and began to pump them in and out at an alarming rate. Faith moaned loudly and began to wildly buck against Bree once again. The red head quickly took her fingers out and used both hands to hold Faith down. Faith groaned in annoyance.

"Bree please...I'm so close..." she pleaded, her voice even huskies than usual. Bree swallowed hard. She gently slid one finger back in and curled it upwards in the same way that Faith had done to her. She soon found what she was looking for and rubbed it quickly. Faith seemed to get impossibly wetter and her cries got impossibly louder. Bree pressed against Faith's clit as she slid another finger into her cunt.

"BREE!" Faith screamed as she came, her whole body arching off the bed her walls clenching strongly around Bree's fingers. With every contraction, Faith groaned. Bree looked at Faith in amazement. She couldn't believe she had actually managed to make Faith feel so good. She felt her heart flutter as she watched Faith slump back down onto the bed, her hair mussed and her eyes hooded. She lay beside her.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" she heard herself saying before she kissed the gasping brunette softly.

"How have you never done this before? That was fucking incredible," Faith said in disbelief. Bree felt herself fill with warmth at Faith's compliment. Faith seemed a little unsure of herself as Bree snuggled into her side. Faith lay there, rigid.

"um..Bree? I'm not so good at this...at this next part," she began.

"Well that's okay. It's the part I'm best at," Bree reassured, pressing her lips softly to Faith's cheek. Faith shook her head in disbelief.

"I find it hard to believe that after what you just did."

Bree smiled and pulled Faith towards her.

"Baby just relax," she soothed. Faith forced herself to relax and lay there in Bree's arms. Soon, they both fell asleep.


	13. The Day After

**The Day After**

Bree groaned as she opened her eyes. She had been woken to some sort of agonised screaming. Horrified, she quickly turned to look at the clock. It was 3:30 in the morning. She then turned to face Faith who was writhing around with tears streaming down her face. Bree realised that she was still fast asleep having some sort of unimaginably terrible nightmare.

"Faith...Faith...Faith!" she said as she shook her awake. Faith sat up very suddenly, shivering and shaking her head in confusion. Bree immediately pulled her towards her, holding her tight.

"No...no... I didn't mean...I'm so sorry...B...I'm so sorry...I can't ever make it better...I'm sorry...I'm sorry!" Faith cried into Bree's shoulder. Bree rubbed her back trying to soothe the shivering girl in her arms. Faith really had been telling the truth when she said she was paying for what she'd done every day. Faith's breathing soon returned to a regular rhythm and she fell asleep in Bree's arms. Bree gasped when she realised her cheeks were moist with her tears. Faith was really starting to get to her. She couldn't believe it but she was actually falling for the slayer. Looking down at Faith affectionately, she snuggled in closer and went back to sleep.

Faith woke up with a start. She was wrapped around something warm and soft and she unconsciously smiled and sighed with contentment when she remembered it was Bree. The red head was still asleep and Faith found herself watching her breathe in and out, a small smile playing on her lips. Then the events of the night slammed into her memory. She couldn't believe she had gone and embarrassed herself like that! Bree must have thought she was real mature, crying like a baby and having to be rocked back to sleep. Come to think of it, Faith couldn't believe she was actually starting to have feelings for Bree. Not only had she had a breakdown in front of her but she had stayed the whole night and was now snuggling up with her.

This was not happening.

Faith practically flew off the bed and was just finishing getting dressed when the doorbell rang. Faith froze as Bree roused from sleep and reached for her empty space on the bed. She quickly opened her eyes when she realised Faith wasn't there. She looked around quickly and looked at Faith questioningly when she saw her getting dressed. Faith looked back uneasily before hurrying out of the room to answer the door. She grinned when she saw a fuming blonde standing on the other side

of the door.

"Hey B. What's up?" she said, loving every second.

"Faith. What in gods name are you doing here?" Buffy replied stonily.

"I think you know what's gone down here. I only assumed you'd come to join the fun. How long's it been now since you last got your itch scratched?" Faith quipped, back to her old self. Buffy shook her head slowly in disbelief at Faith's sudden regression into how she was when they first met.

"Wow Faith. Seems like we've gone back five years. Should I be worried that you're gonna turn evil on me or something?" Buffy snapped back. She didn't understand why but she felt really angry at Faith and was unloading on her. Faith looked startled at Buffy's cruelty and looked at her dumbly, unable to think of a comeback. Both slayers looked towards the stairs as Bree made her way down, now dressed. She forced a smile at Buffy, unsure of what her reaction to her and Faith would be. From Buffy's cold stare she gathered it was not a good one. Swallowing her nausea, Bree joined Faith at the door, hoping she would help her out a bit.

"Hey Bree. You'd be up for a threesome with Buffy and me wouldn't you?" Faith asked causing Buffy to look at Faith, a frown full of disbelief and disgust written on her face and Bree to lose her ever present cool and to splutter.

"Excuse me?" she questioned a grinning Faith. Buffy just kept on staring at Faith coldly.

"What's wrong with you?" Buffy asked her quietly but stonily, her arms crossed.

"What's wrong with me? Nothing B. I'm the same as I always am. You on the other hand seem more of a tight ass than ever," Faith said back evenly at Buffy. Bree watched on, confused. This was not the Faith she had come to know and lo...well, like a lot.

"Faith, I think you'd better come home," Buffy said, concern evident in her voice.

"Wow who made you in charge of what I do and don't do?" Faith snapped.

"Um..I think that decision was made when you went ahead and killed a few people, Faithy."

The light in Faith's eyes died for a second. She sighed.

"Fine, I'll come home...Mom," she mumbled. Bree finally managed to speak.

"Now wait a second. Buffy, you can't just tell Faith what to do. If she wants to stay then she should stay. I for one have a lot I want to talk to her about," Bree said, asserting some authority. Buffy and Faith waited expectantly.

"...in private," Bree finished looking between the slayers.

"Nah, B's right I should probably get back. You know...slayer stuff," Faith said, already turning to leave.

"Oh you were great by the way," she smiled over her shoulder before Buffy dragged her away by the arm. Bree watched them leave, a horrible feeling building up inside of her. Shaking it off, she went back into her house.


	14. Destructive

**Destructive**

"Okay, tell me what happened," Buffy said as she shut the door behind them. Faith strode right past her into the kitchen where she grabbed the milk and started to gulp it down out of the carton. Buffy shook her head in disgust.

"What's to tell? She wanted to know more about the slayer stuff and we met up and one thing led to another. The next thing I knew, I was spent and lying next to her," Faith said matter-of-factly. She pushed down any emotions she felt that night and put back up her defences. It was easier that way. Buffy glowered, now getting very angry with her sister slayer.

"Faith, you can't just use people like that! I think Bree really feels something for you and you act like you don't even care!"

"I'm sorry but I really don't care, B. We had a great time, we both settled our desires for each other and now I'm ready to move on. It's not my problem if Bree can't," Faith bit back confidently, although inside she felt slightly sick. Buffy stared at Faith in shock. She couldn't believe Faith had turned back into the heartless shell of a person she was 5 years ago. She also couldn't understand why she felt a nagging stab of jealousy tear through her when she thought of Faith being with someone else. It wasn't like she had feelings for her or anything. Surely not? Buffy decided she was going to have to have a good think after this was over. She quickly brought herself back to the present. Faith was looking at her strangely, as if she was trying to figure out what she was thinking. Buffy's face hardened again.

"I will never understand you Faith. One minute you're repenting for your sins and the next it's like you never committed them in the first place. You've obviously proven that nobody means anything to you, especially not Bree who actually tried to be there for you. I mean, she tried to get through to you and help you. To be your friend. But no, you found every way to hurt her and I have no idea why but she still loves you! Well screw you Faith! I've...I-I mean s-she's given up on you! Finally!" Buffy was shouting by the end, tears in her eyes. Somehow, Faith got the feeling Buffy wasn't talking about Bree. Buffy gave Faith one more helpless and weary look before turning round and leaving the house, slamming the door on her way out. Faith was too dumbstruck to do anything but stand there staring after her.

Lynette frowned, confusion etched into her face. She had just witnessed from her window, Faith leaving Bree's house. By the looks of things, it seemed she had spent the night. Lynette concluded that there must be some acceptable explanation that didn't involve...well she was going to find out either way. Lynette marched over to Bree's house and rang the doorbell. It was opened very quickly, a hopeful looking Bree standing on the other side. Lynette noticed the hope in her eyes die for a second before she smiled one of her practiced smiles.

"Lynette! What can I do for you?" she asked brightly. Lynette looked at her suspiciously.

"Why did Faith just leave your house? It's only..." she quickly checked her watch. "...8:30 in the morning."

Bree's smile fell and she looked at Lynette carefully for a few seconds as if deciding what to say.

"I think you'd better come in," Bree said wearily. Lynette stepped over the threshold and sat down on one of Bree's couches. Bree sat down beside her and they both turned to face one another. Bree sighed in defeat. She could've invented some impressive lie to protect her reputation but she somehow couldn't find the energy. Besides, she knew that, out of all of her friends, Lynette was probably the most trustworthy. Taking a deep breath, Bree told Lynette everything (minus the slayer and vampire parts of course). When she was finished, Bree felt a huge sense of relief and a weight seemed to have lifted off her shoulders. Lynette stared at her, her mouth slowly opening and closing as if she couldn't quite find the right words to say.

"Bree...wow that's a lot to take in!" she finally managed to say. Bree nodded in understanding. She would have been equally shocked if their roles were reversed.

"So do you...love her?" Lynette said gently, worried for her friend. Bree sighed. She had previously thought that sex would make her growing feelings for Faith disappear but quite the opposite seemed to have happened.

"Yes, I think I do," she answered softly. Lynette smiled a small smile.

"Well it looks like our Bree is really growing up," she said. "I mean, just a few weeks ago and you thought that loving someone the same sex as you meant that you were doomed to hell. Now look at you," she grinned, giving her friend a big hug. Bree returned the hug, smiling, although part of her still believed this and was making her stomach churn. When they were face to face again, Bree asked the question that was nagging in the back of her mind.

"What do you think, Lynette?" she held her breath waiting for an answer.

"What do I think about what?" Lynette inquired.

"Do you think I'm doomed to rot away in hell for my feelings and actions?" Bree asked, panic starting to enter her voice slightly. Lynette only smiled affectionately at her.

"No. To be completely honest with you, I think it's the biggest load of crap that's ever come outta your mouth. You can't help who you fall in love with and, besides, God wouldn't have made it possible for you to feel those things if he was planning on putting you in hell for them."

Bree relaxed. She could easily have argued against all of Lynette's points but, for now, she just felt relieved to know that her best friend was behind her. They talked for a while longer before Lynette had to get back to her kids. Bree swore Lynette to secrecy as, even though she accepted what she was feeling for Faith, she wasn't ready for the whole of Wisteria Lane to know. As she shut the door and returned back inside her house, Bree couldn't help but be concerned about what Faith was thinking or feeling. She really needed to have a serious talk with her.

The day soon turned into night and Bree still had no word from Faith. In fact, it was bothering her so much that she couldn't sleep that night. At 12:30, when she knew the slayers would most likely have finished patrol, she phoned their home. It was answered after the first few rings.

"Hello?"

Bree's stomach tightened with disappointment when she heard Buffy's voice on the other end.

"Hello Buffy. I was just wondering...is Faith by any chance around at all?"

Buffy's voice became colder when she heard it was Bree.

"No I'm sorry she's not around at the moment," she said bitterly. Bree sighed.

"Oh okay it's just...I really need to talk to her. You wouldn't happen to know where she might be would you?"

Buffy's voice softened as she heard Bree's obvious distress.

"Um yeah, she went out after patrol. There's this club she likes so I'd say she went there. Look, Bree..."

Buffy was finding it really hard to find the right words. She really felt sorry now for the poor woman who obviously was falling for Faith. Hell, she could empathise.

"...I don't think you can really expect much from Faith now. The people she sleeps with...well let's just say she doesn't take them too seriously. I don't want you to get hurt but I think it's inevitable."

Bree shook her head, unable to believe Buffy's words.

"Buffy, I appreciate your concern but what Faith and I have is..."

"It's over, Bree!" Buffy interrupted, realising the only way to be kind was to be harsh. "Faith is destructive. She makes a mess and never bothers to clean up after herself. It's the people who love her who are always left to pick up the pieces. The one time she actually took responsibility for her actions it almost killed her. Like I said - she's destructive." Buffy's voice cracked slightly with emotion as she said this. Bree felt numb. She had never been used in this way before; her emotions had never been toyed with.

"Thank you," she said, her voice numb with pain.

"I'm sorry," Buffy whispered to the beeping of the line which had been cut off.


	15. Decisions

**Decisions**

A few hours later, in the early hours of the morning, Faith stumbled through the door. She groaned in pain as she stumped her toe and limped over to the couch where is subsequently fell into a restless and troubled sleep.

Faith woke up with a terrible headache, hungover from the night before. Looking around, she realised that now she was in her own bed. Buffy must have carried her up she concluded, although she couldn't figure out why Buffy would do such a kind thing after their little 'conversation' the day before. Faith sighed as her clouded memory started to become clearer. She hadn't ended up having sex with anyone and deep down, she knew it was because of Bree. Every other thought was of the red head and Faith knew that she was handling things really badly. Sex meant more to Bree than it did to her and she could only imagine the pain and confusion Bree was feeling. With a deep sigh, she pushed herself up out of bed and walked slowly down to breakfast. Her hangover was starting to ebb already; being a slayer definitely had it's advantages.

"Morning," Faith said to Buffy who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Afternoon more like," Buffy said nodding towards the clock. Faith made a face when she saw it was in fact 1:00 pm. Looks like breakfast was gonna be lunch. She opened the refrigerator and started rummaging for food.

"So how was your night?" Buffy asked, her voice slightly tainted with bitterness.

"Alright I guess. Didn't do anything you wouldn't do if that's where you're going with this," Faith said evenly, preparing herself for the onslaught that was almost certainly coming. Instead, Buffy just nodded coldly and went back to eating her salad. Faith turned around and looked her up and down. Something wasn't right and she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Shrugging, Faith grabbed some leftover pasta and sat opposite the blonde who seemed intent on giving her the cold shoulder. Faith made a big effort to eat as loudly as she could, trying to get a reaction out of Buffy. She knew that this kind of thing would drive the other slayer crazy. Finally, Buffy snapped.

"Faith, for God's sakes will you grow up!"

Faith smirked and wiggled her chest a little, looking at her ample breasts. Giving them a slight squeeze she said, "I think I've 'grown up' enough B. Don't you?" she said, looking up with a sexy grin at Buffy. She was very unprepared to see Buffy staring at her chest with a dazed look however and didn't quite know how to react.

"Er B? Anyone home?" she asked, her voice less sure than it was before. Buffy immediately slammed back to reality, that cold look returning in her eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant, Faith," she replied to her previous statement, her voice slightly thicker than it had been before. They ate in silence for the rest of the meal. Faith tried to figure out what was going on with Buffy. First of all Buffy was angry about her hurting Bree, the next she was ogling her chest. Faith glanced at Buffy who quickly looked away from her. Faith figured she must have been watching her. Suddenly, as if she was smacked in the face, Faith got it. Buffy wanted her. She wanted HER. How long she waited for this day to come, Faith didn't know, but she was absolutely positively sure of it now. Even so, she decided to test it out a bit. Watching Buffy the whole time, Faith lifted her arms up and stretched, groaning slightly. She noticed Buffy's breathing quicken and saw her swallow heavily. Yep, she was definitely being wanted. The only question was, what to do about it. Part of her had always loved Buffy and wanted to bend her over the table and fuck her senseless. She got a bit breathless just of the thought. The other part however, could not get Bree out of her mind. She didn't know how, but Bree had somehow managed to get roots into her brain so there wasn't much room left for anything else. She decided that before she could make any decisions about anything, she really needed to have a serious talk with Bree. She was being a coward and Bree deserved more than that. Putting her plate in the sink, she told Buffy of her plans to go over to Bree's. Faith noticed jealously flash in Buffy's eyes for a second before the blonde shrugged and mumbled about the chores she had to do anyway. Faith nodded slowly, realising now that the once exciting position to be in was now turning into a bit of a problem. Giving Buffy one last long look, she hurried out of the house to Bree's.

Bree numbly let Faith in, her face one of complete surprise. She really hadn't expected to see the slayer in, well, forever. If what Buffy had said was true, then Faith should be halfway across the country by now, or at least lying in bed with some other sucker. As Faith turned to face her, Bree's numbness subsided and something else took it's place.

Anger.

Heat rushed to her face her body began to tremble with the violence of these new feelings. Shooting daggers at the cause of all this anger Bree began to unload.

"How could you?" she spat, her jaw clenched.

"Bree, I'm sorry, I..."

"...you used me. I let you in and you used me! Nobody, and I mean nobody has ever made me feel so small. Not even Rex when I discovered he had been having an affair. At least then I knew that he still loved me. You, Faith, on the other hand, played me from the beginning. Oh yes, I fell right into your little trap. Pushing aside my morals, my core values, I let myself fall in love with you. And you...you avoided me afterwards! Pretended like it never happened! You went clubbing and probably found some other silly girl or guy to use. Me being a mere notch on your bedpost."

The two women stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, measuring each other up.

"So then I feel I have to ask the question, why are you here now?" Bree said, her eyes full of unshed tears, the raw hurt she was feeling seeping into her voice. Faith had listened to Bree's little outburst, absorbing all of the anger and hurt radiating off of the red head.

"Bree, I really don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's just..."

"It's just what, Faith? You aren't mature enough to deal with adult emotions?"

"...No. Yes. I don't know! You have to understand something about me Bree. In all my life, I have never been loved and so naturally I don't know how to deal with it. That night was...it was incredible. I've never been in such an intimate situation before and I couldn't handle it. I'm really sorry, Bree. Sorry I couldn't be what you needed," Faith said, realising that she just had to be honest. Bree sighed, her anger fading away. She suddenly had this overwhelming need to hold Faith.

"Faith, like I said before, I love you. I really do. I would really like to give us a try but I need you to want it too. I need you to want it enough so you won't give up on it when things get tough because, trust me when I say they won't be easy. What do you say?" Bree asked, hope in her voice.

Faith felt her heart feel somehow fuller when Bree said this and she smiled warmly at the older woman. Suddenly, Buffy's face flashed in her mind.

"Bree, that sounds really great but we have a problem. I think Buffy has feelings for me. No wait, I know Buffy has feelings for me. I don't know what to do."

Bree stood observing the brunette for a few seconds before sighing.

"Well what do you want to do?"

Faith looked at Bree helplessly. Bree walked towards Faith and took her hand.

"It will come to you."


	16. New Experiences

**New Experiences**

Bree and Faith sat on Bree's couch in silence, both left with their thoughts. Bree was very unsettled by the thought of Buffy having feelings for Faith. Buffy was a similar age to Faith and a slayer. She was also incredibly hot. All of these things made her the obvious match for Faith and Bree was worried that she couldn't even begin to compete. She suddenly realised what Faith had to do.

"You have to kiss her," she said quietly, breaking the silence.

"What?" Faith said, shocked.

"Just once. Just kiss her once. I want you to be sure of your decision and a kiss can clear a lot of things up," she continued, resigned. Faith shook her head vehemently.

"No, Bree I couldn't..."

"Yes you can," Bree interrupted slowly, now turned towards Faith, who was looking at her as though she had grown two horns. "If you choose to be with me now, I will always be thinking that you might be wishing you could have chosen Buffy. I know you're interested in her Faith. Your voice softens every time you say her name. I just need you to be sure about what you want."

Faith sighed deeply as she finally began to understand where Bree was coming from. Wasn't she the one who had gone on about how a kiss was just a kiss? How it didn't mean anything? Giving Bree a long, measured look, she nodded, agreeing to Bree's wishes. Bree felt something tug at her heart when she thought about Faith kissing Buffy but she realised it had to be done. Otherwise Faith would always wonder. Without another word, Faith leant towards Bree and pressed her lips softly to her's. Bree felt her heart do somersaults as Faith put her feelings into actions, gently caressing Bree's lips with her own. Suddenly, Faith's warmth disappeared as Faith quickly left the house. Bree sighed and touched her fingers to her lips, awaiting Faith's decision.

Faith tried not to think too much as she marched over to her house and unlocked the door. She was so confused and felt that she just had to obey Bree's wishes. Warmth filled her as she saw Buffy beating the crap out of their punching bag, her face set in concentration. Faith cleared her throat causing Buffy to look up and see her. The punching bag immediately flew across the room. Without a word, Faith strode towards the blonde, her heart racing in anticipation. She took a very shocked face in her hands and pressed her lips to Buffy's. Buffy gasped into the kiss and quickly pulled away.

"What are you doing?" she panted out, her voice an octave higher than normal. Faith just looked at her for a second before pulling her in for another kiss. This time Buffy moaned against Faith's lips, her eyes fluttering shut. Faith gripped the back of Buffy's neck, pulling her impossibly closer. Buffy's tongue pushed into her mouth and she accepted it with abandon, their tongues now duelling in a sensual battle. Buffy's arms snaked around Faith's neck as Faith sucked on her tongue, releasing a wave of arousal from the older girl. They kissed passionately, all of their desire that had been pent up for years flooding into one powerful kiss. Faith's mind was all over the place. In the end, she decided to shut out all thoughts and just enjoy the feeling of Buffy against her. Buffy's hands were now in her hair, gripping on as if for dear life as she explored Faith's mouth. Suddenly, Faith pulled away from her. Faith smiled as a sudden revelation it her.

* * *

><p><strong>I would love to hear what you think should happen. Please make a review and tell me your thoughts on who you think Faith should end up with.<strong>


	17. Unspoken Words

**Unspoken Words**

Faith was glowing inside. Her kiss with Buffy had been mind blowing; more than she could ever have imagined. It was also a means to an end. She had always wanted Buffy, hell even loved her and she realised that part of her would probably love her for the rest of her life. But she also knew that they were never supposed to be together. The kiss had been so powerful and extraordinary; it was like fire, hot and beautiful but also destructive and would eventually fizzle out. What she had with Bree...that wasn't the fantasy she had always seen Buffy in but reality and truth, built to last.

Buffy watched all of these thoughts pass across Faith's face and she couldn't quite figure her out. She knew, however, that she definitely wanted to kiss Faith again. So many feelings were bubbling up inside of her and she couldn't identify a single one. Sighing in exasperation, she decided to go with her instincts and moved towards Faith, kissing her again. Buffy realised something was very wrong as she moved her lips over Faith's. Faith wasn't pushing her away but she wasn't kissing her back either. It was as if she was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed Buffy kissing her. Her face flushed slightly with embarrassment, Buffy awkwardly pulled away. She noticed that Faith's eyes were already open and so probably hadn't shut when she had kissed her. Faith's eyes focused on Buffy for what seemed to be the first time since they had kissed. Without saying a word, Faith conveyed everything she was feeling to Buffy, her expression slightly strained from the pain it was causing her to hurt Buffy. Buffy nodded her head in understanding, resignation written on her face.

"Bree," she stated matter-of-factly. Faith nodded, her eyes never leaving Buffy's. Buffy sighed shakily. Her heart was hurting but she was used to heartache. For some reason, it seemed to follow her around.

"You know I can't stay here. It's...too difficult," Buffy said softly. Faith nodded solemnly. She knew this had been coming.

"I'll call the council now. I'm sure they'll let you manage this place on your own. After all, one death probably wasn't very good grounds for having me move here in the first place," Buffy said, a sad smile playing on her lips. Faith mirrored Buffy's expression.

"We'll keep in touch," she said feebly, the first thing she had said to Buffy the whole time.

"Yeah...sure," Buffy replied, although both slayers knew it would be a while before they saw each other again after Buffy left. They stood facing each other in silence for a few moments, a thousand words hanging between them. Finally, Buffy walked past Faith and into the kitchen where she dialled the council's number. Faith stood there alone for a few more seconds as she let the hurt pulse through her. Eventually, the much more pleasant feeling of hope filled her and she quickly left the house, giving Buffy, who was on the phone, one more look. She then sprinted to Bree's house, already feeling warmth envelope her, the glow she had felt after her revelation returning. Before she could even knock at the door, it swung open, a glassy eyed red head facing her. Faith practically jumped on Bree, kissing her for all she was worth. Bree grinned widely into the kiss, her heart swelling with joy. Faith had come back to her and she had never been happier.


	18. The Stakes Are Raised

**The Stakes Are Raised**

Bree panted heavily as Faith crawled back up her body and kissed her lightly on the lips before flopping down beside her. They both let out a long contented sigh.

"Okay..morning sex definitely does not suck," Faith grinned, looking sideways at Bree who was still looking slightly amazed.

"No, it definitely does not," she replied, trying to get her wits together again. Faith curled into Bree's side, one arm draped across her waist. She didn't know how, but it seemed that, now she had gotten over her intimacy problems, she seemed to crave it. Bree chuckled slightly as Faith nuzzled into her neck lovingly.

"I think I kinda love you," Faith said seriously. Bree looked down at the brunette in her arms, startled.

"I...love you too," she replied, kissing Faith's forehead. They lay there in comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying each other's presence.

Suddenly, they heard the front door bang open and movement occurring downstairs. They both sat up immediately, slight panic and confusion filling them.

"Hey Mom!"

"Mom, we're home!"

Faith visibly relaxed but Bree had a slightly different reaction. Faith suddenly felt herself being dragged out of bed, completely naked, and shoved into the bathroom. The door slammed shut in her face before she could say anything.

"Coming, coming! I'll be there in a minute!" Faith heard Bree shout down to her children. Faith couldn't help but get the feeling that she had forgotten her kids were coming back from camp today. Grumbling to herself about bad timing, Faith sank down to the floor and waited until she could be let out.

Bree was panicking. She had hungry children downstairs and a naked slayer in her bathroom. It really couldn't get any worse. Throwing her robe on, she hurried down to Andrew and Danielle, sending a silent apology Faith's way.

"Hey Mom, why are you still in your robe? It's like 11:30," Danielle asked with a frown.

"Hmm? Oh I just had a long lie in. I know you both love those," Bree said, a smile fixed onto her face.

"Yeah, but you haven't slept past 8:30 since...like forever," Andrew helpfully chipped in.

"Well that's because, Andrew, I've always been looking after you, doing your chores," she argued back. "So how was summer camp?" Bree hurried on to say, quickly changing the topic.

As soon as she got the opportunity, Bree went upstairs to let Faith out.

"Sorry sorry!" she apologised profusely as she opened the bathroom door to a seething and naked slayer.

"It's fine, Bree. I get it. It just wasn't so fun hiding out in your bathroom for 45 minutes," Faith said, throwing on her clothes. She couldn't shake the feeling that Bree wanted her to leave.

"So.. We gonna tell them about me anytime soon?" she asked pointedly.

"Now really isn't the time, Faith. I'll tell them. I will. Just not now," Bree said, ushering Faith towards the window.

"You want me to leave through the window? God Bree, didn't we just say we loved each other?" Faith said, annoyed. Bree assured her that it was just this once and she just needed to get through today. Faith shook her head in disbelief as she exited through the window.

"But you will tell them..." Faith said as she was leaving.

"Yes of course. Soon," Bree replied feebly.

Two weeks had passed and Faith had hardly seen Bree at all. Whenever she had, Bree kept reassuring her that she would tell her children about them soon but 'soon' never came about. Now Buffy had moved out, Faith was living alone and she was really missing Bree. An idea started to form in her head. Sometimes you have to be harsh to be kind right?

That very evening, Bree was sitting down for dinner with Andrew and Danielle. Small talk ensued and she couldn't help but feel that attitude was radiating off Andrew more than ever.

"Danielle, could you please pass the salt?" Bree said, looking pointedly at Andrew who had made a particularly rude comment. Sometimes she got the impression he was hiding something from her and she didn't like it one bit. They were interrupted by the doorbell. Bree was slightly startled. She didn't think that she was expecting anyone.

"Andrew, would you?" she said, looking from him to the door. Andrew let out an exasperated sigh before standing up and walking to the door. His mother was really getting on his nerves lately. He thought it was completely ridiculous that they had to change into smarter clothes for dinner in their own home. Without his dad to reel her in, his mom was acting even crazier than normal. Andrew started when he opened the door to a very sexy looking Faith who had gone to the trouble of wearing her sexiest outfit she could find without looking like a hooker, everything being tight in all the right places.

"Hey, is your mom there?" she asked, her voice husky and oozing sensuality. Andrew swallowed deeply before calling Bree to the door. Bree turned a shade whiter as she saw Faith leaning against the door frame.

"Can we help you?" she asked innocently, trying to act calm. Faith smiled a slow and seductive smile before striding forward, into the house, and kissing Bree hard and passionately on the mouth. Bree gasped and Faith ran her hands through Bree's neatly done red hair. Bree quickly got a hold of herself and shoved Faith away, looking at her, appalled. Faith looked back defiantly.

"What the hell is going on?"

They both turned to look at a very confused Andrew, who's mouth was hanging open slightly in shock


	19. An Interesting Evening

**An Interesting Evening**

An uncomfortable silence was thick in the air as Bree tried to formulate some sort of sentence. For once, she was completely at loss of what to say. Faith was looking at her expectantly, her eyes glowing with determination and even a slight smugness. Andrew was staring at her as if she had grown another head. Bree was relieved when she felt her mouth begin to move but was horrified once again when no sound came out.

"Hey why are you just standing out here? What's going on?" Danielle said as she entered the room. This situation was getting worse and worse for Bree who now had to explain herself to both children.

"Hey Faith, what are you doing here?" Danielle smiled at Faith questioningly. Bree looked between the two of them, confused.

"You two know each other?"

"Sorta. We all hang out in the cafe she waitresses at. Faith's cool," Danielle said, smiling at the brunette in question. Frown lines soon appeared on her forehead.

"How come you're here?" she asked Faith curiously. Faith turned to Bree and waited expectantly.

"What's she doing here? She's sticking her tongue down mom's throat that's what!" Andrew exclaimed loudly.

"Wait what!"

Bree felt the room begin to close in around her. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"I have no idea what she's doing here! I barely know the woman!" Bree hurried to say, regretting her words as soon as they left her mouth. Faith's face hardened and the soft glow quickly faded into a darkness that Bree was unfamiliar with. She nodded once at Bree and then at Andrew and Danielle before marching out of the house. Before she left, she turned to Bree.

"I'm sorry for this misunderstanding. Don't worry, it won't happen again," she said coldly, looking pointedly at Bree who got the message loud and clear. Panic rose up inside her as Faith began to walk away.

"Faith wait! Come back here," she found herself shouting after the slayer. Meanwhile her children looked on completely and utterly confused. Faith stopped and slowly turned back around.

"Andrew, Danielle - I have to admit that I was not being honest just now. I do, in fact, know Faith quite well," Bree began, her eyes on Faith. She then took a deep breath and turned to face her children.

"This may come as quite a shock so I apologise in advance. The truth is, Faith and I are dating and...I care for her a great deal."

Faith's entire self seemed to light up as she returned back inside the house. Andrew and Danielle, on the other hand, had gone slightly pale and looked at their mother dumbly. Andrew's face soon began to redden as his anger rose.

"You fucking hypocrite," he swore at his mother who flinched in shock. Faith's attention also snapped to her lover's son.

"Andrew!" Bree exclaimed in horror.

"No I mean it! I finally get the balls to tell you I'm gay and you fucking tell me I'm going to hell for it! In your perfect little head it obviously didn't register that that killed me inside. It fucking KILLED me! And now here you are all high and mighty with your new girlfriend and suddenly being gay isn't such a problem! I hate you!" Andrew continued, all of the built up venom and resentment spilling out.

"You little-"

"-Faith stop," Bree said quickly, stopping Faith from saying things she might regret. Meanwhile Danielle was still staring at her, disbelief and slight disgust written on her face.

"You're a LESBIAN?"

Andrew's outburst seemed to have gone unnoticed by her. "And with HER? She's practically my age! And she's like a super slut! Just look at her!" Danielle continued to exclaim, eyeing Faith with disdain. Faith looked down uncomfortably, realising that perhaps she hadn't gone about this necessarily the right way.

"Now wait a minute you two!" Bree said firmly, asserting her authority. "I'll have you know that I love this woman very much and, whether you like it or not, we are in a relationship. Andrew, I'm very sorry for how I acted when you came out to me. How I used to be...I was immature and old fashioned, unable to see the truth- that a loving relationship is right whatever the sexes of the couple in question are. I see that now. I don't expect you to forgive me, just to believe me when I say that I am sorry and I admit that I was wrong."

She looked at Andrew with sincerity and regret, relating all of her emotions to him. He looked at her for a few moments before nodding slightly and stepping forward.

"I...accept your apology, Mom," he said hesitantly. Bree closed the distance between them, gasping in relief as she hugged her son. Faith looked on, touched by the scene, but kept getting distracted by Danielle shooting daggers at her. Bree felt herself glowing. She had formed a truce with her son and brought Faith into her children's lives all in the same night.

"Faith, we've just started dinner so how about you join us?" she asked Faith, eyeing Danielle warningly. Danielle scowled as Faith accepted Bree's offer.

Andrew and Danielle watched in amazement as Faith practically inhaled her food. She was on her seconds before the rest of them had even eaten half of their first serving. Bree coughed, trying to send Faith some sort of message. Faith looked at Bree, her forehead furrowing. Shrugging, she continued her devouring of Bree's food. Danielle gave her mother a look, not being able to fathom why on earth Bree would go for someone so completely different to her. She then returned her eyes to Faith, staring at her in disgust. Faith soon caught on. She paused eating and eyed Danielle wearily.

"What?" she questioned, getting irritable.

"Faith, dear...it's nothing really but, perhaps, you could eat a little more...slowly..." Bree said to Faith politely. Faith swallowed her mouthful and tried to slow down, her face heating up a bit. She just wasn't used to 'polite' or 'formal' dinners. Normally her and Buffy would grab something to eat after slaying and they would be so hungry that the content of their refrigerator would be emptied in ten minutes flat. And it wasn't as if she had grown up with nice dinners either. Faith eyed the Van Der Kamp family as she gingerly picked at her food as they were doing. Bree smiled, happy now, and tried to start up some small talk. Just as she was commenting on the unexpected heat wave, she was interrupted.

"So Faith, how the hell did you manage to turn my mother into a lesbian?" Andrew asked matter-of-factly, causing Bree to splutter in shock. Faith decided the best way to go was to be absolutely honest.

"Not much to tell really. Saw something I liked and went for it. It's what I always say - want, take, have," she said, grinning sexily.

"Gross," Danielle said, suddenly not hungry anymore. Bree turned to Faith and shook her head in disbelief. 'Tact' was not a word to be associated with Faith.

"Fair enough," Andrew said, merely nodding his head and carrying on eating. The rest of the meal was mostly spent in silence.

When dinner was over, Danielle was only too quick to lead Faith to the door.

"Hey, aren't I staying over?" Faith asked Bree, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Danielle gagged and ran upstairs cringing at the thought that Faith had just so kindly put in her head. Andrew only chuckled in disbelief.

"No I don't think that would be a good idea," Bree answered wearily. Faith nodded, very aware that the evening had not gone necessarily as planned.

"See you, Bree, and thanks for having me over," she said gratefully. Bree felt her heart swell as she smiled at the slayer who waved goodbye. Suddenly, a dark figure emerged behind Faith and the sound of handcuffs clicking shut could be heard. Bree watched in confusion as Faith's face turned a deathly white.

"Miss Lehane, you are under arrest for escaping the Los Angeles prison facility five years prior to your release," a deep voice boomed into the silence.

"You've got to be kidding me," Andrew murmured.


	20. Dealing With the Problem

**Dealing With the Problem**

"Wait! Stop!" Bree shrieked in desperation as Faith was shoved into a police car. Everything was happening so quickly and Bree felt her world crumbling around her. Before she could form another sentence, Faith was taken from her. Somehow, in the midst of everything, the fact that Faith was a wanted fugitive had escaped her mind. Numbly, she stumbled back into her house.

"Mom! What the fuck just happened!"

And then everything went black.

"Hello?"

"It's Bree."

"Bree? What's go..."

"They've taken Faith."

Buffy felt her heart clench in panic. All bitterness at the woman who Faith had chosen over her vanished, being replaced by a much harsher emotion: cold hard fear. She tried to calm her voice and deal with the situation rationally.

"Who, Bree? Who's taken Faith?" Buffy cursed herself silently as her voice betrayed her, cracking when she said Faith's name.

"The police. T-they just arrived a-and then she was in a car. Now she's gone." Bree felt like she was filled with lead, her voice stony and cold. After regaining consciousness, Bree realised that she was definitely out of her depth. Faith's world wanted her back and used her past to get her. Somehow her leadened mind managed to come to the conclusion that she needed someone who knew Faith's past and would know what to do. That person had to be Buffy.

"No, no, no...that's not possible. The council sorted out all of Faith's problems with the police. T-that can't be..."

"Buffy it was the police, I assure you, I was there," Bree interrupted, her voice becoming more and more tense. She could practically hear the wheels turning in Buffy's brain as she tried to come up with some sort of explanation. Bree sighed in exasperation. "Well are the council normally trustworthy?" she felt she had to ask. There was a long pause.

"I need to make a call," Buffy said quietly before hanging up. Bree felt the lead begin to melt inside her as it became something much more bearable. Anger flooded through her veins and, before she could stop herself, she threw the phone at the wall.

Faith marched around her cell, trying to walk off her restlessness. Oh, not to forget that mind-numbing fear. She couldn't believe she was back here again, and by the looks of it, not about to leave any time soon. She wasn't even allowed her phone call. What really shocked her though, was her total lack of concern for herself. All Faith could think about was Bree and what must be going through her head.

"Lehane!"

Faith turned sharply to the guard who was unlocking her cell door. His jaw was fixed in annoyance.

"You got a visitor."

As Faith followed the guard to the visiting room, she half expected to see a red head on the other side of the glass. She was surprised how relieved she was when she saw that it wasn't Bree. She didn't want Bree to see her like this. Faith nodded to her visitor as she wearily sat down and picked up the phone.

"Faith."

"Angel."

Faith noted how Angel's eyes somehow looked older. She was surprised that she meant enough to him for this to be causing the vampire so much stress.

"I don't want you to worry, Faith. I'm going to get you out."

"How...?"

"Buffy called. It appears that Bree told her what happened and she called me to get you out. I'm very sorry about all of this."

Faith nodded in understanding. She had forgotten how reassuring it was to have Angel on her side. She would always be in debt to him because of that.

"Angel, what happened? I thought the council and me were buddies now," she said, her voice tinged with disdain.

"It appears not. They seem to have...well they seem to have turned their back on you after the Buffy incident." Faith couldn't help but note Angel's own unhappiness with that particular incident.

"What, the council's sore because I hurt their chosen one's feelings? Wow...they're freakier than I though," Faith grumbled. A look passed in Angel's eyes that Faith didn't miss.

"It wasn't so much that that bothered them. More the messing with their plans for Buffy to be in Fairview being ignored. It turns out, they aren't too keen on rebellious slayers."

"I'm sorry but you're telling me that the reason I'm in this shit hole again is because Buffy left Fairview and they blame me? Sons-of-fucking-bitches..."

"Lucky for you, I run a law firm. You'll be out in a couple of weeks tops."

Faith felt immediately lighter as relief swept over her. She felt the sudden urge to kiss Angel.

"Angel...I'm not great with the whole 'thank you' deal but, uh, thank you," Faith said with as much sincerity as she could put into her voice.

"After what you did for me...anytime," Angel smiled. Faith chuckled.

"Okay well I'm gonna go before this gets too mushy," she said warmly.

"I'll see you soon, Faith."


	21. If It Wasn't For You Meddling Kids

**If It Wasn't For You Meddling Kids**

It was wrong.

That was the thought that pestered Andrew as he paced his bedroom, fuming. Only a week ago, his mother had informed him reluctantly that Faith was, in fact, an escaped convict, who was supposed to be in prison for murder. Andrew had refused to listen to his mother's feeble excuses for Faith. Instead, he had tried to scream reason into her and, when that failed, plot Faith's destruction - or, at least, her removal from their lives.

So that was what he was doing now, a week later, as he paced his room. Faith was due to arrive back to Wisteria Lane today and he was planning on making her life living hell. There was no way he could just let her strut into their lives and corrupt his mother. Throughout the week, he had been trying to get Danielle's co-operation but she was harder to convince than he originally thought. Sure, she was horrified to learn about who Faith really was but, somehow, trying to manipulate a murderer wasn't very high up on her bucket list. Still, she was not the brightest spark in the box and Andrew felt there was still hope. It was a good thing too as his plan majorly relied on his sister's help and, without her, he would be back at square one. His train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. Andrew knew immediately who it was and anger pulsed through him at an alarming quantity. Suddenly, Danielle hurried into his room, her face one of alarm.

"It's her, isn't it?" she said coldly but with a slight quiver of fear. Andrew nodded, his face one of sheer bitterness. For once, they were united in the face of a common enemy. They slowly made their way to the stairs and descended down a few steps before stopping at the sight they saw. Their mother was holding Faith in a tight embrace, hugging and kissing her for all she was worth. Faith accepted the embrace with a bemused but happy look on her face. Andrew and Danielle looked at each other and, for the first time, Andrew saw the hard bitterness of his expression reflected in his sister's. She began to speak harshly, under her breath.

"Okay, you were right. Let's take this bitch down."


	22. Up All Night

**Up All Night**

After Bree was certain that Andrew and Danielle had gone to sleep, it had taken all of 10 seconds for both her and Faith to be stripped naked and making out heatedly on her bed. Bree couldn't remember ever being so animalistic with another person before but Faith had a way of bringing out a different side to her. She moaned wantonly as Faith, who was naturally on top, rounded her hands over her breasts and massaged them reverently, pinching her straining nipples. Before she knew it, she was gasping into Faith's mouth.

"Faith please...I need your fingers..."

Faith growled in response, burying her face in Bree's neck and scraping her teeth along her pulse point. Bree's breath somehow increased in speed.

"Wait, I wanna try something.." Faith said huskily in Bree's ear. She waited until Bree gave her a hesitant nod. Grinning, Faith trailed her fingers down to where Bree needed them most. She rubbed Bree's swollen clit a few times before spreading her damp lips to reveal the pulsing bud. She then did the same to herself and sighed deeply as she lowered herself down onto Bree, between her legs. Bree was confused at first but gasped as she felt Faith's clit touch her own. A wave of arousal hit her and she found herself bucking up into Faith.

"Oh god..." she whimpered as Faith began to undulate her hips, thrusting them into Bree's. Her hands rounded over Faith's ass and she pulled Faith harder against her.

"Fuck!" Faith cried as she started thrusting harder into the quivering redhead. The friction was amazing and the thought that their juices were mixing together made them feel more connected than ever before. Faith slid her hands away from their position at Bree's breasts, moving them down. Bree groaned in protest as Faith moved her hips out of the way, but groaned for an entirely different reason when three fingers slid into her sopping passage.

"Oh yes! That's it baby! Fuck me harder!" she heard herself saying as Faith began to pull her fingers in and out at an alarming rate.

"Bree, we gotta be quiet," Faith warned, her breathing shallow. She crushed their lips together to stifle her own moan as Bree's fingers pushed easily into her own pussy. They both felt themselves nearing climax as their panting became louder and their pussies became impossibly wetter.

"I'm so close.." Bree moaned into Faith's mouth who moaned in response. They began to ride each other's fingers harder.

"Cum with me," Faith groaned, her thumb moving to rub Bree's clit. Before the words were even out of her mouth, both women fell over the edge, thrusting madly into each other and kissing passionately to stifle, what otherwise was sure to be deafening cries of pleasure.

Meanwhile, Andrew gagged in disgust. They thought that he would be asleep but he had heard the whole thing. It was possibly the most painful thing he had ever had to endure. It most certainly wasn't normal for a teenage boy to hear his mother cry out in pleasure as her murderous girlfriend did whatever she was doing to her. With that racket, he wouldn't be surprised if Danielle had heard it all as well and part of him hoped she had as it had definitely made him more determined to get rid of Faith. He had behaved perfectly when Faith had arrived. Not too happy to see her but forgiving and ready to move on. Danielle had been equally impressive, even wanting to talk about 'prison life' with Faith. Suffice to say, Bree and Faith suspected nothing. It was going to be an interesting few weeks.


	23. The Plan Begins

"What do you think?"

Danielle stared dumbly at her brother for a few moments before finally being able to form words.

"Are you out of your mind! You can't be serious!"

Andrew sighed in exasperation. "Of course I'm being serious. It's the perfect way to take Faith down," Andrew said heatedly. He had realized that trying to convince Danielle to do what he was asking was going to be a challenge. He was also sure that he could do it.

"No, no, no," Danielle said, backing away from Andrew. "I'm not just going to let you pimp me out to some crazy lesbo! There's got to be another way!"

Andrew stood up from sitting on his bed and looked Danielle straight in the eye. "I'm not 'pimping you out'. Come on Danielle, this is a good plan. All you have to do is flirt a little with Faith…you know, act like a slut. Just think, for once your talents are needed!"

"Very funny," Danielle replied dryly, now pacing her brother's room.

"We were both kept awake last night, we both know this has to happen," Andrew continued, taking a step closer to Danielle who was looking at him as if he had grown another head. He watched as anger flashed in her eyes and knew that he had her. She sighed dramatically.

"Fine! I will go along with your crazy perverted plan."

Andrew grinned widely. "Okay great. Now remember, whilst you don't want to be too obvious, you are supposed to be seducing Faith. This will mean-"

"-yeah yeah I know…Mum will catch me and Faith 'together' and Faith will be outta here before we can say the word 'murderer'. I know the drill," Danielle interrupted.

"Good. Now we just have to hope that Faith will go for you…"

Danielle smiled for the first time since Faith had entered their lives. "Please."

The next evening, Faith joined the Van Der Kamps for dinner. As Bree looked around the table, her heart filled with warmth. All of her loved ones were with her, conversing jovially, her children actually seeming to be pleased to have Faith with them. She had known Faith was likeable but she had never expected them to warm up to her so quickly. Faith herself seemed quite unprepared for their pleasantness and was smiling more than ever. Yes, Bree was truly content.

Unknown to her, however, her two children were hardly paying attention to the polite conversation at all. Their minds were otherwise occupied by a conniving plan that was being put in motion that very night.

"Dinner was really great, Bree. Thanks for having me over and everything," Faith said affectionately to her lover. "You've done so much…I'll clean up."

As Faith started to collect the plates, Andrew looked pointedly at Danielle who gave a slight roll of her eyes.

"I'll help too. Thanks Mom," Danielle said angelically, before helping Faith. Bree was taken aback by her daughter's actions. Normally Danielle hardly offered a mumble of thanks, let alone helped to clear up.

"That's really wonderful of you, Danielle, thank you. And you too Faith," Bree smiled as she stood and began to make her way into the kitchen to start washing up. Danielle gave her brother a look.

"Actually, Mom, I really could use some help with my homework. I'm sure Danielle and Faith can manage on their own," Andrew hurried to say.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. We can manage," Faith smiled.

"Well okay then," Bree said before leaving the room with Andrew who gave Danielle one more knowing look.

Danielle mentally prepared herself as she followed Faith into the kitchen. She gave her a cursory look up and down and gave a small sigh of reluctance. Sure, Faith was attractive but she was no lesbo. Putting on her best fake smile that she had learnt so well from her mother, Danielle went to stand close beside Faith at the sink to help with the dishes.

"Okay so I guess I'll wash up and you dry?" Faith said as she picked up a plate. Danielle moved slightly closer.

"Actually, if it's alright with you, I'll wash up. I don't mind getting a little wet," Danielle said suggestively, giving Faith a slow smile. Faith quirked her eyebrow at Danielle, smirking. She could always appreciate a good innuendo. Even if it was from her girlfriend's daughter…

"Sure, whatever floats your boat," Faith chuckled, moving to swap places with Danielle, who made sure to brush against Faith very deliberately. Faith gave Danielle a long measured look. Something was definitely going on. Shaking her head, she decided to let it go. They spent the next few minutes engaged in comfortable small talk before Danielle realized things needed to move along a little more quickly. She subtly moved the pan she was washing up so that, when the water hit it, it would splash onto her. She suddenly let out a small shriek.

"Oh no, it's all over me! I'm soaked!" Danielle exclaimed, turning to face a bemused Faith. The water made it very possible to see through Danielle's flimsy white shirt and her lack of a bra was very obvious. Faith's face flushed red as she grabbed a cleaning cloth and handed it to Danielle, without looking her in the eye. The younger girl's eyes sparkled challengingly as she offered the cloth back.

"My hands are all soapy, can you clean me up?" she asked innocently. Alarm flashed in Faith's eyes.

"Can't you just dry your hands first?" she questioned imploringly.

"Why can't you just do it? It's no big deal," Danielle said nonchalantly. Faith was stuck. If she refused now it would seem like there was a reason she wouldn't do it which would be suspicious, but if she did do it…it was just kind of awkward. Sighing with exasperation, Faith grabbed the cloth out of Danielle's hand and, with as much of a 'not bothered' attitude as she could muster, awkwardly dried Danielle off. She couldn't help but notice Danielle's nipples hardening under the cloth and she noticeably recoiled.

"Is there a problem?" Danielle asked innocently. Her eyes, however, were dark and dilated as she looked deeply into Faith's. Faith was starting to have an idea what was going on. She didn't want to push it though, considering how delicate things were with her relationship at that moment.

"No problem. I just gotta…go to the bathroom," Faith said, distrust evident in her voice. Danielle smirked as Faith accidentally walked into the counter on her way out. Yes, she had her right where she wanted her


	24. Cards on the Table

Bree's heart hammered in her chest as she made her way across the road to Gaby's. It was their weekly poker game and, due to certain circumstances (an example being her girlfriend going to prison), Bree had been absent the past couple of weeks. Lynette was still the only one of her friends Bree had told about her relationship with Faith but she wouldn't be surprised if the others had found out some other way. Secrets didn't tend to stay hidden in Wisteria Lane. Not that Faith was necessarily a secret as such, but Bree was very anxious about her friends' reactions. After all, she had a reputation to uphold.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. She was surprisingly relieved to see it was Lynette who answered the door. It meant she could gain a quick idea of how the evening would go. Lynette smiled and hugged her friend. Bree raised her eyebrows at Lynette, conveying her questions silently.

"Don't worry, Bree, I've got your back," Lynette whispered reassuringly. Bree gave her a small grateful smile before entering Gaby's house. As she entered the dining hall, a hush fell over the room as all eyes turned to rest on her. Bree felt heat flush to her face, but she quickly shook it off. Squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin, she took her seat at the table. The awkward silence stretched on as her friends seemed to be waiting for some sort of explanation.

"So, we hear you're screwing Faith. The rumors true?" Edie said tastelessly in true Edie fashion. Bree's eyes widened in shock and everyone else looked at Edie in horror.

"Edie!" the others squealed.

"What? Oh, like this awkward silence is so much better? I mean seriously. Another minute more and I'd be pulling a Mary Alice."

The four friends stared at Edie in sheer amazement before three pairs of eyes slowly focused back onto Bree. Lynette gave Bree a reassuring smile. "Bree, you don't have to tell us anything you don't want to," she said, squeezing Bree's arm.

"Speak for yourself, Lynette! Come on Bree, spill! What the hell has been going on the past few weeks?" Gaby said, eager to hear the rumors confirmed or denied. Bree sighed deeply, realizing that the best way to go about the situation was to just tell them everything.

"Well ladies, now I know there have been some rumors spreading about me lately and I will now set the record straight. This may come as a bit of a shock – Faith and I are romantically involved. She is a truly wonderful person and I love her very dearly."

Bree looked around the table to see three very surprised faces. They had all heard the rumors but they had never truly believed them.

"Didn't she go to prison?" Susan asked, concerned for her friend.

"Yes. But it was all a big misunderstanding. Really. It all got sorted out and she was released two weeks after her imprisonment." Bree didn't know why, but she felt the need to bend the truth slightly. Whilst there had been a misunderstanding, Faith was technically supposed to be in jail. However, she really wanted her friends to accept her relationship with Faith and so she was willing to twist the truth a little.

"Wow Bree. I did not see this coming! I mean, you trusted Faith the least out of all of us!" Gaby exclaimed. Bree nodded calmly.

"I really didn't see it coming either. It just happened. Somewhere along the arguing I somehow fell in love with her. Now I'm not a particularly sentimental person, as you all know, but Faith is…well she's special. I make an exception for her," Bree said, trying to come to terms herself with how it happened. They all looked at her with understanding.

"You should invite her to play poker with us sometime," Susan said warmly. Bree felt her entire being relax with relief as she looked into the accepting faces of her friends.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Faith shouted in annoyance as her doorbell rang for a second time. She started as she opened the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Now that's not a very nice way to treat your guests," Danielle smirked flirtatiously, before sliding past a bewildered Faith into her house. "Nice place you got here," she said, draping herself over the coach.

"Yeah I guess," Faith replied slowly, her eyebrows furrowing. "You need something?"

"Nothing. Just thought it'd be nice if we hung out."

"Hung out? Right…" Faith said, not convinced.

"Relax will ya? Stop acting like a spaz and come and sit with me," Danielle said nonchalantly as she moved to make room for Faith on her couch. Faith awkwardly sat next to her.

"Does your mom know you're here?" Faith asked suspiciously.

"Nah she went to see her friends. Those guys are practically connected at the hip. I'm surprised she hasn't mentioned to them about you before. They normally tell each other everything," Danielle said offhandedly, smirking on the inside. Faith looked down uncomfortably. Danielle smiled as she saw a window of opportunity.

"I mean, I thought she would have introduced you and everything by now. But hey, guess that's mom! Her reputation IS her one true love."

Faith didn't want to admit it, but what Danielle was saying was really starting to get to her. She had been wondering about when Bree was planning on telling her friends about them for a while and having Danielle vocalize these concerns only added to her insecurity.

"Well, you know, I have actually met them before so I guess the introduction thing sorta isn't necessary," Faith said half-heartedly, glancing up into sympathetic eyes.

"Yeah but I mean like, re-introduce you as her girlfriend. I would of totally done that. In case you hadn't noticed, you're kinda hot. I'm surprised she didn't tell them right away," Danielle said, using every ounce of charm she had. Faith's face of concern broke into a small grin. She knew she was hot. Being reminded made her feel slightly less of a loser and put her back into her comfort zone. They talked a while more and Faith found herself actually enjoying Danielle's company. She seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say, rather than dismissing it as being too crude or tasteless. She loved Bree but sometimes she felt a little out of her depth when she talked to her. She sometimes got the feeling that she wasn't intellectual enough to be of any interest to Bree. It wasn't anything that Bree had said or implied, but it was a feeling she got all the same. Suddenly, she felt a hand brush against her thigh. Glancing over at Danielle, Faith realized the girl had been slowly moving closer to her during their conversation. Danielle's face, however, showed no signs of anything happening and she continued to smile and talk casually. Just as Faith began to dismiss it as her overactive imagination, she felt the hand brush her thigh again, this time higher up. Before she knew it, the hand suddenly rested even high up her thigh. Faith's eyes snapped to Danielle's as the hand started to travel to the place of no return. Faith grabbed Danielle's wrist, stilling its movement. Danielle gasped, her heart speeding up slightly at Faith's intense stare. Faith threw her hand back at her and quickly stood up.

"I think you should go now," she said stonily. Danielle hesitantly stood up. She hadn't expected rejection. Nobody rejected her.

"Are you sure that's what you want, Faith?" she said huskily, stepping closer to the unnerved brunette.

"Danielle, I know this game. I've played it before. If you leave now and promise you won't try anything again, I'll keep it between us. If not…"

Anger flared up inside Danielle. "If not what? You'll tell my mom? Like she would take your side over her own sweet, innocent daughter's?"

Her anger was mirrored in Faith's expression as her eyes flashed with a darkness she hadn't seen before. It really turned her on. She surprised herself as she felt herself genuinely wanting Faith.

"I have a different idea. How about you do exactly as I say and I won't tell my mom about how you tried to seduce me and, when that failed, resorted to extreme measures," Danielle said threateningly. Faith's eyebrows raised in disbelief. This was a whole new side to Danielle that she didn't like quite as much. Faith didn't take orders from anybody.

"Why don't you fuck off," she replied warningly. She then watched on in alarm as tears filled Danielle's eyes.

"Mommy," she whined, letting out a sob. "I-it's Faith. S-she h-hurt me…I w-was trying to be nice b-but she got the w-wrong idea a-and…" She then began to cry in earnest before straightening up with a smirk on her face. "Huh…I'm pretty good at that…"

"You little shit," Faith seethed. Every muscle in her body was screaming to do some damage but she held back. Having Danielle go home to Bree black and blue wouldn't look so good for her. She was really in a bit of a situation.

"So, what do you say, Faith?" Danielle asked smugly, crossing her arms. Faith stared at her in complete shock as she tried to think of a way out.

"Please don't do this to me," she said quietly, going for broke. Danielle grinned gleefully. She knew she had Faith in her traps now.

"Sorry, Faithy. This is the only way you get to stay in our lives."

Faith had no intentions of going along with Danielle's blackmailing. She realized it was time to resort to plan B. Closing her eyes for a moment, she let her anger wash over her. Danielle gasped quietly as Faith met her gaze with a cold hard stare. Before she knew it, she was up against the wall. A hand was holding her there firmly. By her throat. It wasn't enough to stop her breathing but she definitely got the idea.

"Okay now I'm only gonna say this once. I'm guessing your mom told you the gist of why I went to prison. Now I get that you wouldn't want someone like me dating your mom but that's not really your call. I'm not that person anymore but, trust me when I tell you, I can be. If, that is, you wanna try and mess with me again." Faith spoke very calmly and quietly, with a hint of threat in her voice. Danielle looked at her in fear as her grasp around her neck tightened very slightly before releasing it altogether. She stepped back and turned her back to the girl. "Now, like I said, I think you should be leaving."

As soon as Danielle realized her life wasn't in any immediate danger she hurried out of the house. Faith thought she had won but Danielle wasn't going to let this slide so easily. She knew deep down that Faith would never hurt her. She couldn't do that to Bree. She only needed to let Faith think she had won to buy her some planning time. Oh yes, the game was only beginning.


	25. Well Played

Faith grumbled to herself as she made her way over the road. Whilst she was more than eager for Bree to go to her house, she had found some reason or other to excuse herself from going to Bree's. It wasn't that she was avoiding Danielle...okay, so it was exactly that she was avoiding her. She knew deep down that she couldn't lay a finger on the teenager, despite her threats, unless she wanted to say goodbye to Bree forever. After the whole issue with Buffy and her return to prison, Faith really thought she would finally be allowed some peace and happiness. But no. Her girlfriend's scheming daughter had to get in the way. Faith could tell that Bree was starting to get suspicious and hurt by her hesitancy to visit and Faith knew she couldn't avoid the house forever. So this was why she was currently sucking it up and going to the Van Der Kamps' for dinner. Somehow she had a feeling it was going to be even more painful than the last.

"Faith," Bree smiled as she opened the door. Faith tried not to let her discomfort enter her eyes as she smiled back.

"You dressed up," Bree noticed, surprised. She had never seen Faith in a dress before and felt her breath leave her as she took it in. Faith's dress was a deep red and somehow managed to be incredibly classy even with a low V-shaped neckline. Her hair came down in waves around her shoulders and her lips were stained red to match her dress. The look was completed with smoky eyes that were currently bordering on smouldering as Faith looked Bree up and down appreciatively. Bree didn't think she had ever seen anything so beautiful. Even so, now she looked more carefully, Bree realised Faith was not so much looking her up and down now but rather shifting her eyes to try and see inside the house. Bree gave her a puzzled look as she sidestepped to let the brunette enter. Faith took a deep breath, preparing herself for the worst before stepping inside. Bree closed the door and turned to face her.

"So, are you hungry?"

Ten minutes later, Faith found herself sat at the dining room table, eating Bree's delicious steak. She felt particularly touched, knowing that Bree had made the steak especially because she knew about Faith's love of red meat. Much to Faith's distaste, however, Danielle had sat herself down beside her. So far, though, she had left Faith alone. Her threatening speech must have gotten through to Danielle after all. Breathing an internal sigh of relief, Faith began to hope that maybe, just maybe, happiness was in her future after all.

"How's everyone's steaks?" Bree asked, smiling round the table. Andrew and Danielle grunted in reply without looking up, causing Faith to frown.

"It's all really great, Bree. Thanks," Faith said trying to sound as grateful as she could to make up for the others at the table. Bree looked at her appreciatively, noticing also how hard Faith was trying to eat politely. However, her brow quickly furrowed in confusion as Faith suddenly dropped her fork. Faith gave her an apologetic smile as she picked it up slightly shakily again. Deciding to ignore her girlfriend's strange behaviour, Bree carried on eating.

The little shit. Just when everything was going so great and Faith was getting her hopes up that things might actually turn out okay, she suddenly felt a foot stroking confidently up and down her leg under the table. Not only did it shoot any illusions out of the water about the effectiveness of threatening speeches, but it also caused her to drop her fork in surprise. Now Bree was looking at her strangely. What was really strange, however, was the fact that Andrew didn't look all that surprised or confused. It quickly all came together in Faith's mind. He was in on this little plan too. They were both trying to get her out. Anger bubbled up inside her as she kicked Danielle's leg hard. Not slayer hard but hard enough to give her the message. Wincing slightly, Danielle quickly retracted her foot. Faith's anger soon became to mould itself into something else: determination. She wasn't going to let them push her out. No, she was hanging around for the long run and no teenager was going to tell her otherwise. Even as she gave herself this rousing pep talk, Danielle's foot soon creeped back for seconds. Was this girl looking for pain or did she realise that her threats truly were empty? Faith could only guess the latter. Not being able to take it anymore, Faith abruptly stood up causing all eyes to turn to her.

"I..er..need the restroom," she said awkwardly before hurrying out of the room. Growling quietly to herself, she began to pace the hallway trying to figure out what she was going to do. Before she could come up with any solutions, Danielle suddenly appeared in the doorway, looking smugly at her.

"What are you doing here?" Faith asked irritably, but with a hint of weariness - this girl was really working her patience and her energy.

"Could ask you the same thing," Danielle replied, taking a step closer.

"Well, whatever the reason, you must have looked pretty damn suspicious following me out here like that."

"Nah they're clearing up. When Mom's cleaning she doesn't much notice on what's going on around her."

"Huh. She always noticed me," Faith smirked, her smirk turning into a grin at Danielle's glare. Danielle had clearly stopped playing around.

"Look, I'll make this easy for you. I'm tired of this game and you've more than proven that you are too. I just want one thing and then I promise I'll drop this forever. We never bring it up again and Andrew and I will welcome you into our family. For real this time."

Faith looked at Danielle suspiciously. "I'm not fucking you..."

"...No, no, no! I'm so over that," Danielle interrupted before taking another couple of steps closer. "No, this time, all I want is a kiss."

Faith almost burst out laughing. It couldn't be that easy could it? There must be some kind of trap. Even if there wasn't, did she really want to let Danielle win? The old Faith would have told her to shove it and maybe knocked her out a little for good measures. Then again, the old Faith probably would've just fucked her. She was different now. She could see past silly little childish games and actually saw a future for herself, one she hoped Bree would play a big part in. However, she realised that along with Bree came her family. Should she let them win just this once to get them off her back so everyone could just move on? It was just a kiss right? Friends kissed all the time! Hell, family did too (not hers per say but then again she wouldn't really call her mom, her mom's string of boyfriends and her a family...) Throughout this inner battle with herself, Danielle just looked at her with an air of smugness. Fuck it. If she did it or not, that girl knew she had won. Before she could change her mind (again), Faith strode straight for Danielle and kissed her hard and very fast, before pulling away.

"Happy?"

"That wasn't a kiss! That was practically something I would give my grandma!"

"Well it's all you're fucking getting. I did what you asked now leave me alone."

"Come on, Faith! Even you must see that's not fair. I'm willing to actually let you be with my mother and all I'm asking is this one thing!"

Faith swore fervently under her breath before placing her hands in either side of Danielle's face and pulling her towards her. She still kissed her hard and refused to open her mouth, but this time, forced herself to linger there. She only pulled away when she heard a plate crash behind her. Whipping her head round, Faith felt her stomach drop as she saw Bree and Andrew standing there, shattered china on the floor at Bree's feet.

"Bree no! It's not what it looks like!" Faith said, panicked. Bree had gone completely white.

"Mommy!" Danielle exclaimed, her voice small, as she rushed to Bree with tears in her eyes. As Bree took in the state of her daughter who was now clinging to her, looking very innocent, her eyes turned cold as she looked back up at Faith.

"I want you out of my house," Bree said, her voice cold...no, icy.

"Bree, you gotta let me explain," Faith almost shouted in her panic.

"Now," Bree spat. Faith had never seen her so angry.

"O-okay, I'll go. But we need to talk about this, Bree. You can't shut me out until you know what actually went down. Don't believe anything Danielle tells you she's.."

Faith was cut off by a hard slap to the cheek. Touching her face in shock, she looked up at Bree.

"Don't you EVER mention my daughter's name again." Bree seethed, giving her one last icy look before turning her back to her. "Or I'll be forced to get my gun," she added as she walked away, teenagers in tow. Faith watched the three of them retreat, in utter shock and horror. Not knowing what else she could really do at the minute, Faith numbly walked out of the house. It was raining but she felt nothing. The only thing she did feel was the sudden urge to be sick.


End file.
